Adiós
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alice ha tomado una decisión, volver al abismo, sin embargo quiere despedirse pero al no poder hacerlo de frente sin que la detengan, prefiere dejarles una carta a cada uno de sus amigos. Mal summary
1. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Es mi primer Fanfiction, ojalá que les guste.

Los personajes obviamente no son míos pertenecen al mundo de Pandora, sin más que decir espero que la disfruten

Capítulo 1:

Alice y los demás habían terminado el último encargo que les había dado Break, a pesar de haber vencido a la cadena y obtener un recuerdo como recompensa algo no dejaba en paz a la chica y eso realmente la molestaba.

-Alice ¿Por qué tan seria?- preguntó Oz

-Cállate no estoy seria, tengo hambre- dijo la pelinegra con su típica voz

-Vamos, algo te pasa Tonta Coneja- dijo un pelinegro.

-Ya les dije que tengo hambre… Oz cómprame algo de carne para cenar.

-Ok- dijo con un suspiro el rubio- Vamos Gil, espéranos aquí por favor.

-No tarden- les dijo lo que los dejó algo sorprendidos ya que a ella no le gustaba estar sola.

Cuando ella vio desaparecer a los dos jóvenes se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea estaba algo reñida ya que la cadena era demasiado rápida pero una vez que Alice pudo atraparla con sus cadenas, la atravesó con su guadaña provocando que esta volviera al Abyss junto con su contratista.

-Lo logré, enserio creías que una débil cadena como tú podría con el poder de B-Rabbit.

Después de eso la chica fue la única que fue arrastrada por su recuerdo. En él se pudo observar corriendo mientras unas diminutas lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas.

-Alice detente por favor- gritaba Jack.

-Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti y menos tener que estar con ese niño.

-Lo sé pequeña pero por primera vez debes entender tu posición aquí y no ser egoísta- dijo algo triste y con miedo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica.

- ¿Y qué si quiero serlo?

- Pues vas a tener que afrontar las consecuencias- dijo serio el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Cuando volvió a la normalidad vio que su sirviente se agarraba con fuerza el pecho y trataba de ahogar los gemidos de dolor provocados por el sello.

-Tranquilo Oz, todo va estar bien- le dijo su fiel sirviente y amigo Gilbert.

-Solo necesito descansar- dijo con una sonrisa que indicaba que trataba de ocultar su dolor.

Alice se quedó viendo al joven rubio, los tres eran unidos, pero últimamente ella ya no necesitaba tanto la presencia de su sirviente si no del pelinegro aunque este parecía no tener ningún interés en ella a pesar de que su relación había mejorado un poco.

Decidió quedarse un tiempo más en silencio mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-No quiero volver al Abyss Gil- murmuró el chico con miedo.

-No dejaré que eso suceda. Ya verás lograremos salvarte aunque tenga que sacrificar todo para evitarlo- dijo con la voz decidida aunque su mirada delataba la tristeza y el enojo causado por no poder proteger a su amo.

Gilbert había dicho esa frase con la intención de que solo él la oyera pero no pasó desapercibida por la joven.

-Creo que estoy de sobra- murmuró Alice, mientras escuchaba una voz muy familiar.

"Si lo sabes porque sigues ahí vuelve a donde perteneces… a la muerte. Nadie te necesita, nadie te ama. Tú debes estar sola ya que no debiste haber nacido"

-Cállate Alyss- dijo tratando de sonar fuerte pero por primera vez sus palabras la habían herido.

"Sabes que tengo razón ni tu sirviente te quiere, ya lo oíste él no quiere volver al Abyss y la razón es porque no quiere estar a tu lado para siempre"

-Yo… el me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola- dijo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

"Entiende por primera vez tu posición y no seas egoísta"- dijo una voz pero esta esta no era la de hace un momento era la de Jack, otra vez esa frase que él la había dicho en su recuerdo.

-Coneja volvamos a casa- le dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras sostenía a su amo en la espalda.

-Si- dijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la única lágrima que no pudo aguantar.

- Cabeza de algas.

-Dime

-Nada olvídalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-Fin del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Justo cuando logró salir de sus recuerdos llegaron los jóvenes que cargaban varias bolsas de comidas, sin embargo la joven no dejaba de pensar en la frase de Jack.

-Waaaa ¿A qué te refieres?- gritó frustrada

- Solo dije que no nos había alcanzado para un pastel- exclamó Gilbert.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? Desde que venciste a la cadena estás algo rara.

-Nada, es solo que…-dudó ya que no quería que supieran que había escuchado su conversación.- Es que vi un recuerdo algo confuso.

-Mejor nos explicas en la casa- la cortó Oz.

Los tres empezaron su camino a casa cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.


	2. Trato hecho

Capítulo 2:

Todos iban demasiado callados ya que los problemas que estaban teniendo últimamente sobrepasaban por mucho sus fuerzas, primero Oz con su miedo de volver al Abyss, aunque esta vez estaría con Alice, luego Gilbert preocupado por el futuro incierto de su amo pero también conociendo una única solución que si escogía cualquiera de sus opciones perdería a alguien y luego, la cadena pensando en los recuerdos que ha obtenido, demostrando que ha causado dolor en las personas. Pero a pesar de querer ser fuertes los unos por los otros, había algo que simplemente no los calmaba y eso era principalmente la falta de tiempo y recuerdos para encontrar una solución a todo.

- Oye Cabeza de Algas si quieres adelántate, quiero dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de volver- murmuró la chica.

-Ya es tarde, mejor paseas luego por los jardines de la mansión – dijo algo preocupado el pelinegro.

La chica se quedó algo sorprendida al oír la voz del joven pero movió rápidamente su cabeza para despejarla ya que su imaginación no dejaba de jugar con ella cuando estaba con Gilbert.

-Alice ¿algo te ocurre?- dijo con una voz cansada el joven Bezarius.

- No nada, es solo que Sharon me encargó una cosa- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza arrepentida ya que era la primera vez que mentía- Además tienes que descansar y la tienda está algo lejos.

- Bueno pero no tardes- murmuró el sirviente de Oz.

-Sí, no se preocupen… puedo volver sola a la mansión- dijo sin pensar, esa simple frase provocó unas miradas furtivas por parte de sus acompañantes, ella solo les lanzó una mirada seria.

-De acuerdo, solo no te vayas a meter en problemas- dijo Oz tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-No seas arrogante, recuerda que eres mi sirviente- espetó la pelinegra- Ya váyanse-gritó, cuando le dieron la espalda la joven no pudo evitar verlos con nostalgia y tristeza al recordar su plática y promesa tácita.

Después de eso la joven se regresó a una pequeña tienda de artículos en el cual había visto un bonito brazalete que tenía varios adornos: Uno de cuervo, el cual hizo que recordara al joven de ojos dorados, un reloj parecido al de Oz, un sombrero que le recordó a la cadena de Break, un pequeño unicornio negro y por último un conejo negro de ojos rojos el cual era el más grande de todos, la pequeña joya era realmente hermosa por lo cual la joven quería comprarla ya que parecía perfecta para recordar a todos sus amigos.

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta?- preguntó a un joven bastante atractivo que atendía la tienda- Espero que no sea tan cara para que Sharon me preste algo de dinero- pensó la chica.

-¿Esa joya?- preguntó mientras señalaba el brazalete- Nada pequeña, me parece que para una chica con la mirada tan triste un pequeño obsequio la hará sonreír tanto que avergonzará a las estrellas y a las flores por su belleza.

- Gracias- espetó la joven algo ruborizada por el comentario mientras este le brindaba una sonrisa muy sincera.

- De nada, al fin y al cabo las despedidas son tristes…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensa eso?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Porque no pienso en otra razón para ver a alguien con esa mirada tan rota, además sus ojos apenas aguantan las lágrimas y vi cómo veía a los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

-Bueno yo… gracias por la joya.

-De nada.

La chica de ojos lilas emprendió su camino hacia la mansión Rainsworth y sin querer unas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, su razón le decía que lo mejor para todos era irse pero su corazón no quería despedirse de todos sus amigos; sin embargo tenía que hablar con alguien que fuera imparcial, esa persona debía ayudarla a entender que era lo mejor para todos, en pocas palabras no podría ser su sirviente o alguien que le pidiera más tiempo como habían sido Sharon y el Cabeza de Algas, lo que la dejó caminando con una sola persona en mente… Break. Al llegar a la casa, todos parecían haberla esperado en el comedor, excepto Oz ya que él estaba bastante adolorido por culpa del sello.

-Alice-chan yo nunca te mandé por algo al pueblo- la reprendió Sharon apenas abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno es que quería comprar algo que había visto además de que si llevaba a esos dos y la tienda estaba cerrada harían una escena- dijo tratando de sonar enojada.

-Como sea no debiste mentir Estúpida Coneja- la reprendió Raven.

-Déjame en paz estúpido Cabeza de algas.

-Ya por favor… quiero descansar-dijo un somnoliento Oz.

-Deberías estar descansando- dijo Break

-Es malo para el crecimiento no dormir-continuó Emily.

-Solo quería ver a Alice cuando llegara.

-Me voy a descansar- dijo esta mientras recogía su bolsa.

-Alguien compró algo-gritó Emily ganándose una mirada bastante enojada por parte de la joven pelinegra.

-Pero si no tienes dinero- espetó enojado Gilbert.

-No lo compré… fue un obsequio, además me recordaba un poco a ustedes- dijo sacando el brazalete.

-Kyaa que hermoso está, Alice-chan tienes un gusto exquisito- exclamó Sharon muy contenta por la nueva adquisición de su "hermanita".

- No… es solo que… iré a cenar y después a mi habitación- exclamó guardando la joya y recogiendo unos platos llenos de carne.

Empezó a cenar en soledad. Algo que nunca le había gustado pero necesitaba estar sola para analizar todas sus ideas y sentimientos.

-Siempre lastimo a alguien desde que tengo memoria- se dijo a si misma mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Porque siempre eres egoísta, si me hubieras dejado a Jack muchas cosas se hubieran evitado"- le respondió Alyss.

-Cállate… déjame en paz, yo no quería lastimar a nadie, yo solo quiero saber quién soy- sollozaba la chica

"Ve el precio de tu decisión, si te hubieras quedado en el Abyss nada de esto hubiera pasado"

-Pero no quiero volver a estar sola.

"Porque no entiendes tu lugar… tú debes estar sola conmigo en el Abyss, recuérdalo"

-Alyss ¿Cuál es mi lugar?

"El Abyss, ahí no lastimas a nadie"

-Pero ¿y mis recuerdos?

-A veces es mejor olvidar-le dijo una voz masculina pero era como un susurro así que no la pudo identificar.

-Prométeme algo Alyss.

"¿Qué cosa B-Rabbit?"

-Si vuelvo al Abyss no lastimarás a ninguno de mis amigos ni usarás sus cadenas a partir de ese día solo ellos las usarán.

"Parece justo, aunque de pago extra quiero una gota de tu sangre provocada por la persona que más quieres y de esa persona. Si lo haces haré que recuperes todas tus memorias, incluso la que rompió el Sombrero"

-Tenemos un trato

Dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor y vio por suerte su charla mental con la voluntad del Abyss había pasado desapercibida por los demás, ahora solo tenía que hacer algo de tiempo para hablar con Break. Cuando que vio que todos se retiraron a su habitación recogió sus trastes, justo cuando iba saliendo de la cocina una voz la interrumpió.

-Ya deberías estar durmiendo Coneja. No ves que si te sobre esfuerzas lástimas a Oz.

-Ya lo sé, todo lo que hago siempre lástima a alguien-le gritó bastante dolida.

- ¿Qué te sucede Alice?- le preguntó muy preocupado ya que su actitud había sido bastante rara desde la última cadena- Primero nos mientes, luego parece que te quieres escabullir de todos, nos has estado evitando y toda la cena te la pasaste en tu mundo, es más ni siquiera tocaste tu carne.

La joven se quedó estupefacta al escuchar su nombre y su corazón latió con fuerza, sin embargo tenía que hablar con el Payaso antes para aclarar su mente.

- No es nada Gilbert- quería decirle su nombre tan solo una vez aunque fuera en estas circunstancias, porque podría ser su última oportunidad- Solo que quiero encontrar mis memorias para saber quién soy antes de que el tiempo se acabe- volvió a mentir.

-¿Y no es suficiente con todo lo que hemos vivido? los buenos y malos momentos para que te des cuenta quien eres- le gritó un enojado pero internamente feliz Raven- Me llamó por mi nombre, espera… yo hice lo mismo- pensó el joven

-No, no es suficiente o en tu caso ¿ya estás completo con tus nuevas memorias?- gritó con enojo y tristeza.

-Pensé en eso varias veces, pero no puedo posponer mi futuro sin disfrutar de mi presente; por mis recuerdos perdidos, quiero ser feliz y disfrutar cada minuto con todas las personas que quiero.

-Lo dices como si nada, además tú no tienes un maldito reloj que marca el tiempo que te queda.

-No, pero…

-No hables como si me entendieras, tú no sabes nada de mí y tampoco sabes que soy… si soy una chica o una cadena… entiende que si se termina mi tiempo el de Oz también- dijo tratando de sonar hostil pero su voz se quebró en la última parte.- Solo... déjame sola por favor- le suplicó.

-Alice- murmuró el pelinegro sintiendo unas ganas de llorar por las palabras de la cadena, antes de darle tiempo para responderle algo la chica salió corriendo hacia una habitación- Espera por favor... tal vez sea bueno darle su espacio para que se calme y piense en sus recuerdos- dijo cansado mientras se iba a su alcoba.

Después de su pelea con Gilbert, la joven de ojos lilas estaba bastante deprimida pero aun así la decisión estaba tomada, ya nada la haría cambiar de opinión; por primera vez no sería egoísta, cuando salió de sus pensamientos tocó ligeramente la puerta.

- Hola Payaso

-Hola Alice-kun- dijo el joven de ojo rojo.

-No es algo tarde para visitas -dijo Emily

-Necesito hablar contigo- murmuró Alice.

-Mmm que podría ser tan grave como para que Alice-kun venga a pedir mi consejo.

-Cállate… mejor voy a hablar con alguien más.

-Oh vamos Alice-kun solo bromeaba.

-¿Podemos ir al jardín? Hoy hay una muy bella noche- susurró.

Amos iban en total silencio y a pesar de ser muy listo el joven Payaso no tenía ningún indicio de que pensaba la cadena o para que lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia ya que siempre iba con todos menos con él si tenía alguna duda relacionada con todo. Él solo siguió a la chica cuidadosamente sin dejarla de observar, hasta que casi choca con ella cuando ella se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño árbol de cerezo.

-Break, ¿cómo pudo romper el contrato?- le soltó de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno tienes que tocar el sello con tu mano derecha y luego decir algunas palabras- dijo mientras descubría la razón de esta charla- Algo como: Yo B-Rabbit libero a mi contratista Oz Bezarius de su contrato, realizado en el Abyss.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, bueno no, el que siempre decide esto es la cadena rara vez se pide la opinión del contratista, aunque en tu caso tal vez necesites la ayuda de Gilbert. Recuerda que él también tiene sellados tus poderes- le respondió bastante serio- Alice ¿quieres romper el contrato?

-No lo sé. Es que tengo miedo de volver ahí sola, pero no puedo seguir lastimando a las personas que quiero…

-Esa no es una respuesta muy clara

- Sí, quiero romper el contrato. Es tiempo de que deje de ser egoísta porque está vez, no sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las consecuencias.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin entender por completo las palabras de la cadena- Pero debes saber que Oz no te dejará romper el contrato tal fácilmente.

-Lo sé, por eso vine a ti para que me des un consejo y… me hagas una promesa -dijo bastante triste.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo refiriéndose en especial a la promesa.

-Primero dime ¿Cómo puedo convencer a Oz?

-Sabes que él te quiere mucho… pero tal vez si lo drogas para que se quede dormido y que tengas la suerte de que el contrato se rompa solo con tu orden pero puedes hacerle ver lo mucho que te lastima verlo así, tal vez entienda tu posición.

-Es una buena idea…

-¿Cuál es la promesa?- la interrumpió antes de que se desviara.

-Que si no funciona- murmuró- qui… quiero- suspiró con fuerza- Quiero que obligues a Gilbert a matarme...


	3. No llores más

Nota: Perdón por la demora, pero no había podido actualizar por la escuela. Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído esto y me han dado sus opiniones no saben la alegría que me dan, el capítulo tiene algo de AlicexGil pero es que amo esta pareja… Bueno sin más rollo aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 3:

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Break había quedado realmente sorprendido, cuando ella fue a su habitación nunca pensó que le preguntara algo así, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la razón por la cual la cadena había tomado esta decisión.

-Alice ¿Por qué haces esto?- murmuró al salir de sus pensamientos

- Es obvio, ya no quiero ser una carga para las demás personas, crees que no me molesta estar siendo vigilada por Pandora, que Oz salga lastimado por mi culpa, tener que usar la ayuda de gente que no conozco, que además me ve como una amenaza para conseguir mis memorias - contestó algo mecánica, como si se le hubiera obligado a pensar así.

-Pero aun podemos hacer cosas, aun hay tanto que descubrir sobre la Tragedia…

-Esa tragedia no me importa nada, solo quiero acabar con esto de la manera más rápida posible- lo cortó.

-Sabes bien que sería más fácil para ti si te mata mi cadena, es la única que te eliminará completamente- dijo tratando de averiguar el porqué de la razón de la promesa.

La chica a pesar de estar sufriendo por su decisión pensó que sería buena idea abrirse con él, pero algo se lo impidió como si no fuera buena idea revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Porque así Oz no pensará que fue su culpa, además El cabeza de Algas lo hará sin dudarlo y conociéndote no lo harías hasta que descubrieras la verdad.

-Alice, sabes bien que para Gilbert, Oz es una persona muy importante y que haría todo lo posible para evitar que el sufriera… Será que La voluntad del Abyss te ha dicho algo ¿no?

-Sabes bien que la odio y que nunca haría algo que la haría feliz, decidí esto por mí misma, y quiero que sea El Cabeza de Algas quien me mate, si lo haces tú sería muy fácil para la Voluntad ser feliz y eso no quiero.

-Pero Alice

-Nada Payaso, la decisión está tomada- dijo con toda la seriedad y determinación de la que fue capaz- Mira cuando estuvimos con Cheshire recordé que era feliz solo con él y que tengo miedo de mí, de descubrir que o quien soy… así que tal vez nací para estar sola.

- Si es tu decisión lo haré -murmuró algo dudoso- ¿te consigo las drogas para dormir a Oz?

-Si por favor y Break… Gracias por todo, ya puedes ir a dormir- exclamó algo más relajada la cadena.

Después de eso el chico de ojos rojos se marchó pensando en los verdaderos motivos de la chica, pero por más que pensaba no llegaba a una conclusión. La chica se marchó también pero no a su cuarto si no a otra parte del jardín sin percatarse que alguien la había seguido.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-No tienen por qué importarte mis razones… Cabeza de Algas- exclamó- Por suerte no escuchó que quiero que me mate-pensó la chica.

-Que no entiendes que si te vas Oz se pondría muy triste, él te quiere mucho, eres una persona muy importante para él-dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Yo nací para estar sola, siempre que alguien me quiere o se acerca a mí sale lastimado- suspiró.

-Claro que no, no te das cuenta del efecto que causas en Oz, eres su sol… Por tu forma de ser te has ganado tu lugar y el cariño de todos nosotros.

-No lo hagas más difícil, crees que no me duele ver a Oz sufrir, mis recuerdos están llenos de tragedias y los pocos momentos felices que viví fueron efímeros.

-A mí también me duele, pero no por eso me doy por vencido o me rindo ante lo poco que logro recordar, es más lucho por encontrar un solución que…

-¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de ti mismo? ¿O de algo que hiciste?- interrumpió con furia al pelinegro

-¿Qué? Claro que no, aunque te mentiría si te digo que no me da miedo recordar- respondió algo dubitativo.

-Entonces como quieres entenderme. Tú me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos que no hay nada más importante para ti que tu Amo.

-Si lo recuerdo, y también te dije que sería bueno que murieras… Pero ya no quiero eso.

-Gilbert- esas palabras la habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón- Se te va olvidar eso, si vieras a Oz caer otra vez en el Abyss, así que si desaparezco cuida mucho de Oz, por favor-suplicó.

-Alice no quiero que ni tú ni Oz vuelvan a ese lugar.

-¿Pensarías lo mismo si intentara matarlo? O ¿si el reloj diera la vuelta completa? Estoy segura de que no, preferirías mil veces verme desaparecer que a él.

-Estúpida Coneja, no sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestra relación, tal vez no seamos los mejores amigos o algo así pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio- murmuró tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado.

Esas palabras estaban destruyendo por dentro a la chica, sus lágrimas ya no podían seguir en sus ojos por más tiempo; sin embargo era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que la vieran llorar.

-Pues yo no, yo solo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, no salí del Abyss para rendirme y dejarme llevar por los sentimientos humanos.

-¿Por qué te estás mintiendo?

-No lo hago…

-Mentirosa- exclamó enojado- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? Antes demostrabas con toda sinceridad tus verdaderos sentimientos y fue por eso que Oz pensaba que eras radiante, ahora solo te encierras en ti y crees que eso no lastima a nadie. Pero estás muy equivocada, lastimas a la gente cuando la alejas, si nos dijeras que te da miedo haríamos todo lo posible para ayudarte..

-El amor-gritó-Si no fuera porque quiero a Oz me daría igual si sufre, pero no, tenía que encariñarme con todos ustedes… Por favor déjame no ser egoísta por primera vez, quiero y tengo que romper cualquier vínculo que me una a todos los de aquí, entiende que no quiero que alguno de ustedes vaya al Abyss, no sabes cómo es ese lugar.

-Si es tu decisión hazlo, no te voy a rogar para que hagas lo que yo quiero. Pero entiende que no te quiero perder y no solo por Oz... También por mí… Déjame ser egoísta y desear que te quedes conmigo, que descubramos la verdad de todo lo que pasó hace cien años aunque nos deje cicatrices de por vida, no me importa si ese es el precio por estar a tu lado.

-Entonces ¿estás seguro de soportar las consecuencias?-preguntó sagaz

-Sí, pero al fin y al cabo es tu decisión.

-Yo no, no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente para seguir, si tomé esta decisión lo hice pensando en todos menos en mí-suspiró con fuerza- Hay cosas que solo se tienen que hacer y ya, sin importar el dolor que te cause mientras que las personas que amo estén bien, no me importa nada más…

-Está bien, pero recuerda que siempre te vamos a recordar y querer- contestó rendido- Si es tú decisión y te va hacer feliz, adelante hazlo, pero Oz no te va a dejar romper el contrato tan fácil, ¿lo sabes no?

-Sí, pero haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a los que amo- dijo mientras un nuevo brillo brotaba de sus ojos.

- Tal vez no sepamos con certeza si eres humana, pero eres la persona más valiente que conozco, no es tan fácil sacrificarse por alguien si en especial pones tu vida en riesgo.

-Gracias, ¿podrías dejarme sola por favor?

-No y antes de que me digas algo, sé muy bien que los conejos pueden morir por la soledad así que evitaré que estés sola hasta que el momento correcto llegue y así pueda despedirme de ti como quiero.

-Como sea- dijo con su típico tono de voz.

Ambos veían la luna en silencio, solo lo interrumpía el sonido de sus respiraciones, ambos trataban de asimilar las palabras del otro y guardar sus emociones por orgullo, sin embargo este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que la chica llorara con lágrimas silenciosa mientras veía al joven, después de un rato Raven se dio cuenta de las convulsiones de la chica.

-Todo va a salir bien. Pero ya no llores más, me duele verte así- dijo abrazándola con fuerza pero con mucho cuidado, como si temiera romperla.

-Tengo miedo. Pero mi decisión no la puedo cambiar… Ya es tarde para eso.

-Entonces déjanos estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo…

-Es que no quiero ver a nadie más triste por mi culpa- sollozó con más fuerza.

-Estúpida Coneja-murmuró

-Estúpido Cabeza de Algas- decía entre sollozos –Pero siempre hay que hacer sacrificios por los que amamos ¿no?

-Tal parece que ese es el precio por amar, cuidar que a esas personas no les pase nada aunque nosotros acabemos lastimados o rotos.

-Esa frase venía en un libro de Sharon.

-Lo sé.

Ambos jóvenes no dejaban de abrazarse, era lo único que podían hacer si querían sacar el valor necesario para realizar lo que el deber y la razón les dictaran ya que si seguían a su corazón terminarían lastimando a los demás por tomar la decisión incorrecta.

-Gracias- dijo la cadena mientras respondía el abrazo-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto más difícil, ahora como haré que me mates?-pensó con tristeza.

-Solo ya no llores…

A pesar de las palabras de Gilbert, Alice ya no se podía retractar, si lo hacía quien sabe que haría la Voluntad del Abyss para vengarse, aunque la matara por dentro y por fuera ella haría todo lo que pudiera por proteger a todas las personas que ama sin importar el precio o el castigo, y no ahora cuando al fin había entendido las palabras de Jack, no sería egoísta y de una vez por todas se enfrentaría a Alyss con todo el poder de B-Rabbit.


	4. Cumpleaños

Lo siento mucho, pero con esto de la escuela mi tiempo se ve fuertemente reducido, me siento muy apenada con las personas que lo han leído y me han enviado sus reviews, dándome ánimos para que la continúe.

Aunque también quisiera agradecer a:

angiekatica27

Romeo's Caver

Que no dejan de darme ideas y ánimos para continuar esta pequeña historia. Espero que el capítulo les guste y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza. Además me gustaría avisarles que de ahora en adelante actualizaré una vez por semana.

Capítulo 4:

El abrazo era triste pero a la vez feliz, ambos jóvenes querían expresar con ese abrazo todo lo que sus labios callaban. El aliento del joven provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago de la chica, y ella provocaba el mismo efecto en él.

Después de un rato la chica rompió el abrazo, aunque ella quería seguir en esos brazos que le transmitían seguridad y fuerza, sin embargo tenía que prepararse ya que Alyss no sería tan fácil de vencer, además no podía darse el lujo de permitirle ver quiénes eran importantes para ella.

-Buenas noches-murmuró el joven.

-Igualmente- ella se dirigió a su cuarto pero unos brazos la cargaron con fuerza y no la soltaron hasta que llegó a su cuarto.

-Duerme bien Alice-bostezó Raven

-Gilbert… No le digas nada a Oz, yo le tengo que explicar mis razones para hacer esto.

-No te preocupes… Alice piensa bien en tu decisión, pero sobretodo en las consecuencias que te puede provocar…

-Lo sé… No tienes que repetírmelo- suspiró la chica antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del joven de ojos dorados.

A pesar de que las lágrimas habían parado la presión de su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la hacía sentir débil pero por suerte ella era lo bastante testaruda como para cambiar de opinión por las palabras y gestos de sus amigos, aunque le preocupaba bastante que haría cuando el momento de decir adiós llegara.

-No, no puedo decirles adiós…

-Jajajaja lo sabía eres muy débil y egoísta como para sacrificarte por los demás.

-Cómo te fascina molestarme verdad Alyss

-Solo quiero ver cómo te retractas de tu decisión y arrastras a tu sirviente al Abyss, lugar en el cual me aseguraré de hacer sus existencias miserables

-Jamás, ya te quiero ver para hacerte ver lo inferior que eres ante el poder de B-Rabbit y cuando lo haga me desharé de ese horrible lugar sin importar que pase conmigo o contigo.

-Ya veremos conejo negro sangrante.

Después de su charla con Alyss, la cadena se sintió realmente agotada y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron, se cambió su ropa habitual por un camisón sencillo rosa que le había dado Sharon, estaba a punto de acostarse hasta que unos suaves golpes tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Alice, no me dejes nunca- suplicó la voz de su sirviente mientras corría a abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Qué?-alcanzó a decir- Acaso Gilbert le había dicho algo-pensó.

-Fue horrible, tu volvías al Abyss, se rompía el sello y te marchabas sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Tranquilo solo fue un sueño-suspiró relajada- Tú me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos ¿no?- sonrió tiernamente

-Sí- le devolvió su sonrisa- Pero parecía muy real

-¿Por qué?-preguntó- Maldita Alyss, deja de atormentar a mis amigos…

-Bueno, yo escuchaba la voz de Jack suplicando que me calmara porque tenías cosas que resolver ahí aunque sonaba algo rara como si no fuera la de él, yo no quería soltar su mano pero por alguna razón la Voluntad del Abyss lograba liberar tu poder y tú fuiste atrapada por una especie de oscuridad que hizo que intentaras matarme, además tú y Alyss empezaban a liberar todas las cadenas, cuando reaccionaste, ella te atravesó con tu propia guadaña… Creo que cené demasiado- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Tonto sirviente, si algún día te llegara a dejar sería porque ya no te necesito- mintió- También sabes que odio estar sola, así que no te preocupes por mí, mejor hazlo por ti y vete a dormir todavía tienes que recuperarte…

-De acuerdo- dijo el muchacho mientras se iba- No olvides que día es mañana.

-Sí, vamos a dormir…- él solo asintió

Las palabras de su sirviente la dejaron pensando en lo que había olvidado. La chica acompañó a su sirviente hasta que se quedó completamente dormido en su cama, después se marchó a su recamara pensando en el fuerte dolor de su corazón.

- Oz no te quiero dejar, a ti ni a nadie pero tengo que hacerlo para evitar que sufran-murmuró cerrando la puerta de su contratista

Ella se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con Oz, Gilbert y demás, todos esos recuerdos la hacían muy feliz pero a la vez la hacían sentir con un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho además de que en su garganta se había formado un nudo horrible; ella no podía rendirse, si se sacrificaba ellos todavía podrían vivir, ser felices, y eso era la mejor recompensa; recogió su pulsera y tuvo una idea.

Empezó a juntar el material que necesitaba para su idea, y sin perder el tiempo empezó a escribir todo lo que su corazón sentía y nunca podría volver a expresar.

Después de un rato la chica se quedó completamente dormida sobre sus papeles mientras sostenía con fuerza la pulsera sin poder evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Alice-chan despierta- sonó la voz de Sharon.

Al ver que la cadena no respondía, la empezó a sacudir tiernamente.

-Hay mucha carne- esa frase la logró despertar.- Alice te va doler el cuello si sigues ahí

-Lo siento- dijo parándose rápidamente para tapar con su cuerpo aquellos papeles- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, no recuerdas que habíamos acordado que hoy lo íbamos a celebrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- . .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban jugando y terminando los últimos detalles para festejar el cumpleaños de Oz, pero no solo eso, también celebrar que habían logrado recolectar algunos recuerdos clave sobre la Tragedia de Sabrie.

-¿Qué tiene hoy de especial?-preguntó la cadena

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Oz, Estúpida Coneja

-¿Qué es un cumpleaños? ¿Se come?-preguntó inocentemente

-No tienes remedio- suspiró un exasperado Raven

-Oh vamos Gilbert-kun, no seas malo con ella-dijo Break

-Grosero, grosero- gritaba Emily

-No Emily, no hay que decir siempre la verdad para no lastimar a los demás. Y Alice, un cumpleaños es una celebración o conmemoración por haber cumplido un año más de vida.

-Interesante.

-Coneja… ¿Nunca has celebrado un cumpleaños?

-Si no sabía que son, menos aún celebrarlo Estúpido Cabeza de Algas- exclamó irónica.

-Ya sé- gritó Oz saliendo de la nada- Hay que celebrar el cumpleaños de Alice…

-¿Qué? Enserio harían eso por mí- dijo alegre

-Claro que sí…

-Bueno, ese día todos serán mis sirvientes- gritó con su típico tono.

-Es una buena idea- espetó Sharon sonriendo mientras terminaba el pastel.

-Que les parece el dentro de un mes, este mismo día- sugirió Gilbert

-Entonces queda decidido, dentro de un mese le haremos el mejor cumpleaños a Alice- exclamó Oz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-Fin del flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

-Cierto, con que a eso se refería Oz, bueno Sharon-chan ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tu solo debes disfrutar por cierto… ¿Usarías mi regalo?- dijo Sharon como un gritito debido a la emoción, mientras sostenía una enorme caja.

-Sí-contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa- Son mis últimos momentos con ellos, al menos quiero verlos sonreír como siempre antes de irme, para recordarlo así-pensó

Al ver la decisión de la chica, Sharon abrió la caja y sacó un hermoso vestido color amarillo tenue, bastante largo y lleno de listones por delante, con pequeños detalles rojos y dorados, ella se vistió y dejó que Sharon la arreglara como quisiera.

-Recuerda que hoy somos tus sirvientes- exclamó sonriendo.

Ella solo asintió, después de un largo tiempo Sharon la dejó mirarse, el maquillaje que usaba era muy tenue pero realzaba de alguna manera sus ojos, el vestido era aún más hermoso puesto, parecía que la luz de una vela estaba vistiéndola, los detalles parecían pequeñas estrellas y gemas que le daban el aspecto de un ángel, su larga cabellera había sido recogida en una media coleta sostenida con un listón rojo y un pequeño broche en forma de conejo.

-Solo falta la pulsera- murmuró la pelinaranja, colocando con mucho cuidado la pulsera sobre los pequeños guantes-Perfecta… Kyaa te ves hermosa Alice… Ahora solo hay que ir al carruaje.

Sharon llevó a Alice a toda velocidad hacia el jardín.

-Oye ¿Y los demás?-alcanzó a decir

-Ellos ya están ahí, solo falta la festejada

El camino fue en silencio, solo se veía el bosque hasta que al fin se vislumbró un hermoso lago, una pequeña casa, todo perfectamente decorado con moños de colores, pequeños conejos y detalles de carne.

-Llegamos ama- sonrió

Alice estaba completamente feliz y sonrojada por los hermosos detalles de sus amigos, todos se veían muy atractivos con sus trajes.

Para ser considerada amenaza por muchos, había demasiados invitados: Break, la familia de Oz, Elliot Nightray, su sirviente Leo, Liam y para su desgracia Vincent y Echo, aunque no había ningún rastro de su sirviente ni del Cabeza de Algas.

Cuando ella salió del carruaje todos gritaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alice- en ese momento todos fueron a abrazarla, con sus excepciones como Echo y Vincent

Ella empezó a sentirse incomoda por tanto afecto, cosa que todos notaron así que se alejaron de la chica, empezó a sonar el piano cortesía de Elliot, todos empezaron a bailar y divertirse.

Oz y Gilbert estaban charlando muy amenamente aunque se sentían raros ya que eran los últimos en llegar por culpa del enorme pastel que había encargado Sharon, pero el joven pelinegro de pronto se puso muy serio.

-Oz, ¿Quieres a Alice?-preguntó algo preocupado

-Claro que sí, ella es una persona que lleva luz a mi vida, sin importar la situación.

-Me refiero, si la quieres de una forma diferente a la de una amiga.

-No lo sé, creo que la veo como alguien que no quisiera perder nunca ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Alice te gusta?- preguntó haciendo una cara graciosa.

-¿Qué?-gritó un muy sonrojado Gilbert- Claro que… que… n… no-tartamudeó.

-Vamos Gil, es una chica muy bonita y veo que últimamente estás más al pendiente de ella.

-¿Qué harías si ella desapareciera?-cortó su sirviente.

-Creo que no podría seguir, ella me hace feliz con todas sus ocurrencias, pero sabes… Si ella se va porque así lo decidió para ser feliz, no me interpondré

-Eres alguien muy fuerte.

-No lo creo, solo me adapto a las situaciones… Además sabes que no me gusta obligar a la gente a estar conmigo.

-Oz…

-Pero no me debo preocupar por eso, Alice nunca me dejaría solo o me lastimaría, estoy completamente seguro de eso

Su sirviente esbozó una mirada muy triste ya que él sabía las intenciones de la chica pero como lo había prometido no le revelaría nada a su amo.

-Espero que tengas razón Oz…


	5. Vincent

Nota: Ya que me tardé tanto sin escribir nada, por lo cual me disculpo, les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Por favor si tienen alguna petición o pregunta, no duden en hacérmelo saber. ^-^

Capítulo 5: Vincent

Al terminar su pequeña charla, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la fiesta. La primera en verlos fue Sharon, la cual estaba que brillaba de felicidad al ver el hermoso pastel que habían traído.

-Muchas gracias chicos por ir por el pastel. Es que no confiaba en Break ya que él podía comerse el pastel antes de llegar.

-No te preocupes Sharon, para eso estamos. Por cierto ¿no has visto a Alice?

-La vi en la mesa devorando la carne.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en busca de la cadena pero al escuchar la melodía del reloj ser interpretada quedaron hipnotizados por la misma.

Elliot y Leo tocaban Lacie pero esta vez había una hermosa señorita que los acompañaba tarareando la canción, cuando de pronto empezó a cantar.

_Every time you kissed me__  
__I trembled like a child__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sang for the hope__  
__Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than my dreams__  
__We were there, in everlasting bloom_

La chica estaba dándole una letra hermosa a la melodía. Cuando esta se volteó vieron que se trataba de Alice.

Cantaba hermosamente, el verla cantando los había dejado estupefactos a todos lo que conocían de cerca a la cadena aunque también provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

-Vaya, vaya Oz-kun parece que Alice-kun tiene talentos ocultos-exclamó Break mientras mordía una paleta.

-Así que por eso conocía la melodía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó su sirviente

-Bueno cuando nos encontramos en el Abyss, me dijo que esa melodía le provocaba varios sentimientos…

-Recuerdo que nos comentaste que habías descubierto que esa melodía la había compuesto Glen Baskerville.

-Sí, pero Alice no la había reconocido hasta el día de hoy.

-Lo siento Oz-sama, pero ella me comentó que la había recordado pero le daba pena cantarla ya que no recordaba muy bien la melodía y menos aún que cantaba tan hermoso.

_Roses die,__  
__The secret is inside the pain__  
__Winds are high up on the hill__  
__I cannot hear you__  
__Come and hold me close__  
__I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain__  
__Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

_Silver dishes for the memories,__  
__For the days gone by__  
__Singing for the promises__  
__Tomorrow may bring__  
__I harbor all the old affection__  
__Roses of the past__  
__Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

Mientras cantaba, Vincent se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ya que sabía bien quién se las había cantado hace cien años.

-¿Cómo es que Elliot conoce esa melodía?- se preguntó furioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un hermoso atardecer en la mansión Baskerville, se podía observar a lo lejos en el hermoso jardín a varios niños jugando, estos eran Gilbert, Vincent y Alice. A pesar de no llevarse muy bien estos últimos dos, el joven trío estaba disfrutando del día.

En ese momento llegaron Jack Bezarius y Glen Baskerville sosteniendo un reloj, cuando llegaron junto con ellos, abrieron el reloj que empezó a reproducir la canción Lacie.

-Es la que me enseñaste ayer Jack- exclamó la chica abrazando al rubio.

-Esa misma… No te molesta verdad Glen

-Claro que no, pero sabes bien que no me gusta que esta chica salga de su torre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- espetó Vincent- Tú deberías quedarte para siempre hasta que mueras ahí.

-¡Vincent! – Gritó Gilbert- Discúlpate con Alice, sabes que nunca debes hablarle así en mi presencia.

-No, ella es mala hermano que no lo ves.

-Al único que veo siendo malo es a ti.

-No importa Gil, además él siempre es así conmigo, ya me acostumbré.

-No Alice, Gilbert tiene razón, nadie debe lastimarte sin tu permiso.

-Ya me voy- murmuró Glen- No olvides de volver a tu torre a media noche-ordenó señalando a la chica.

Ella solo asintió con mucho miedo ya que odiaba estar encerrada en esa horrible torre.

-Vincent, ven conmigo- dijo Glen, el pequeño niño se fue corriendo junto a Glen, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano y jalarle del pelo a Alice.

Mientras se alejaban logró escuchar la melodía otra vez, pero esta vez la voz de Alice y Gilbert acompañaban la melodía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gilbert no puede recordar, no él no debe recordar nada.

Al ver a la joven quería golpearla con toda su fuerza; pero si lo hacía podía delatarse y arruinar su plan.

-Disfruta mientras puedas… Alice-murmuró con odio y desdén, sacando una botellita sin darse cuenta de que Echo lo había visto.

_Every time you kissed me.__  
__My heart was in such pain__  
__Gathering the roses__  
__We sang for the grief__  
__Your very voice is in my heartbeat__  
__Sweeter than despair__  
__We were there, in everlasting bloom_

_Underneath the stars__  
__Shaded by the flowers__  
__Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love__  
__you are all my pleasure, my hope and my song__  
__I will be here dreaming in the past.__  
__Until you come.__  
__Until we close our eyes_

Al escuchar la última estrofa de la canción Gilbert sintió que su corazón podía brincar de gozo por escuchar esa hermosa voz. Pero esa sensación fue más fuerte cuando la vio de cerca, parecía una princesa con ese vestido, lucía hermosa, no, perfecta ante sus ojos. No pudo evitar quedar petrificado por la chica que tiempo atrás había tratado tan mal, sin embargo no era el único que la veía con esos ojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste la letra?-preguntó Oz maravillado por el talento de su amiga y por lo linda que lucía.

-De un viejo recuerdo con Jack, pero pude identificarla perfectamente cuando Elliot empezó a tocarla, es como si esa letra estuviera guardada en mi alma, tal vez fue por eso que la reconocí cuando te conocí.

-Cantas muy bien Coneja- dijo Gil

-Gracias cabeza de Algas- esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo ver aún más preciosa

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó Elliot y la invitó a bailar, eso provocó la mirada de enojo por parte del amo y sirviente, pero el menor de los Nightray no le dio importancia.

Ambos bailaban en el centro de la pista, a pesar de los movimientos torpes de la chica, el joven la hacía ver elegante y tierna, como si fuera un ángel que danza al ritmo de la luz del Sol.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo bailar- exclamó Leo

-Sí, pero no es justo que acapare a la festejada todo el tiempo- dijo un poco celoso Gilbert

-Creo que me toca bailar con ella, ya que soy su sirviente- espetó Oz, corrió con la pareja y tomó la mano de la chica, obteniendo una mirada de fuego por parte de Elliot.

-Oz, recuerda que no se bailar-murmuró apenada.

-Bueno es mi deber enseñarte como tu sirviente, a parte no lo parecía mientras bailabas con Elliot

-Ja, es que él es muy bueno enseñando-sonrió

Después de bailar dos canciones, llegó Gilbert haciendo lo mismo que su amo.

-Si no te molesta, quiero bailar con la Coneja- espetó serio

-Claro que no Cabeza de Algas- se sonrojaron los dos.

-De acuerdo- susurró Oz

Empezaron a bailar, sin embargo Gilbert no dejaba de temblar lo que provocó que la chica también se pusiera nerviosa.

-Cálmate Cabeza de Algas, vas a provocar que nos tropecemos en frente de todos.

En eso Alice sintió un fuerte escalofrío provocado por la mirada llena de odio de Vincent, para calmar aquella sensación se abrazó de Gilbert ya que este lograba aplacar su miedo.

-Alice no quiero que te vayas, por favor no rompas el sello estoy seguro de que Pandora sabrá que hacer- le susurró a su oreja haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión- dijo separándose un poco del chico.

-Es que no quiero perderte… Al igual que todos los demás.

-Entiéndeme por favor, quiero salvar a Oz

-Pero, y ¿Si haces el trato conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer un doble trato? Estás loco, tu cuerpo no podría aguantar tener dos cadenas tan fuertes.

-Tomaré el riesgo

-No Gilbert, te lo prohíbo. No quiero que te vayas a arriesgar, jamás me lo perdonaría – dijo bajando su cara- Lo siento-murmuró para sí.

En eso la joven salió corriendo, para evitar que la vieran llorar, por suerte pudo escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara aunque su suerte no duró mucho, ya que Sharon anunció que era tiempo de cortar el pastel.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Alice?- preguntó Sharon- Ya es tiempo de cortar el pastel.

-No estaba bailando con Gil-preguntó Oz, asomándose hacia la pista de baile- Iré a buscarla

Se dirigió al pequeño puente del lago, con la esperanza de verla ahí, por suerte ahí estaba ella, pero estaba hablando con otra persona.

-Te daré mi vida, pero aléjate de todos ellos y libera todo mi poder para que luchemos mano a mano- era Alice pero la persona con la cual estaba hablando la abofeteó lo que provocó que el fuera corriendo hacia ella.

-Nunca me podrás vencer, no sabes lo mucho que voy a disfrutar verte muerta- exclamó una voz desquiciada que se le hizo vagamente familiar.

-Aléjate de Alice-gritó mientras se ponía enfrente de ella, pero cuando llegó a su lado ya no había nadie.

-Oz ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

-Proteger a mi ama-dijo sonriendo

-No, te prohíbo que lo hagas, tú me dijiste que deber del amo es proteger a su sirviente no viceversa- lo regañó.

-Pero Alice.

-Nada, ahora déjame sola.

-Nunca, te lo prometí cuando te conocí, así que lo voy a cumplir hasta que muera, además ya es hora del pastel

-Como sea-contestó la chica más calmada pero en su voz se podía detectar la culpa y la melancolía.

En ese momento ella regresó a la fiesta siendo abrazada por su sirviente. Sharon había organizado la fiesta de modo que terminara hasta la noche, fue por eso que dejó el pastel para el atardecer.

-¿Lista Alice-chan?-preguntó Sharon

Ella solo asintió, sosteniendo el pequeño cuchillo para cortar el hermoso pastel. Era hermoso, su tamaño era enorme, tenía unas hermosas rosas rojas, el pastel era blanco, con detalles rojos y hasta arriba había un pequeño conejo negro.

-Muchas gracias por venir a celebrar junto con nuestra pequeña Alice, su cumpleaños- anunció Sharon con gran pulcritud en sus palabras.

En ese momento los meseros llevaron el pastel a cada invitado, estaba delicioso ya que con solo ver las expresiones de los invitados te podías dar cuenta. Todo era maravilloso, era un hermoso sueño del cual Alice no se quería despertar pero sabía bien que eso no era posible, lo bueno es que se quedarían en sus recuerdos para siempre. En ese momento llegó Vincent sosteniendo una botella transparente pero su contenido era color azul, la botellita tenía un mensaje.

"_Bébelo y todos tus deseos serán realidad y todas las personas que amas estarán contigo por siempre"_

-Gracias Vincent- trató de sonar alegre, pero sentía algo raro al estar a solas con él.

-Por favor Alice, bébelo, te aseguro que todo lo que guarda tu corazón se hará realidad.

-Seré fuerte.

-Claro

-¿Tanto como para vencer a la Voluntad del Abyss?

-Te lo aseguro, ella no podrá hacer nada para evitar que la mates

A pesar de no confiar plenamente en él, algo la impulsó a tomar la botella, ya que si alguien odiaba a la Voluntad del Abyss era él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió todo el contenido.

-Ahora muere B-Rabbit-murmuró con odio, mientras Alice perdía la conciencia.

-Vincent…-murmuró antes de desmayarse

- Vincent-sama ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?


	6. Buenas noches Alice

Como les prometí otro capítulo, espero que les guste :)

Capítulo 6:

En ese momento Vincent se volteó para ver a la persona que lo había visto, para su bueno suerte lo había visto Echo, aunque desconfiaba un poco en ella después de su encuentro con Sharon y el Sombrerero.

-Tranquila Echo, solo estoy terminando mi trabajo- dijo tratando de controlar unos espasmos.

-Pero Alice-san, está desmayada ¿Qué fue lo que le dio?-preguntó enojada y estupefacta a la vez-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-Una pequeña bebida que la hará caer en una horrible pesadilla. No es ese increíble, al fin me desharé de todas las personas que lastimen a mi hermano, pero lo mejor es que eso liberará el poder de B-Rabbit lo que hará que La Voluntad del Abyss sufra como nunca antes.

-No, Vincent-sama, no puede hacer esto- le gritó mientras cargaba a la chica- El poder de Alice es muy fuerte, quien sabe que pueda pasar.

-No he llegado tan lejos para que hagas otra estupidez- dijo jalando a la chica de su cabello para después encajarle un pequeño cuchillo que guardaba en sus bolsillos.

-Ayuda- alcanzó a gritar Echo.

Oz y todos los demás estaban algo nerviosos ya que Alice había desaparecido otra vez, justo después de haber cortado el pastel.

-¿Dónde estás?-se preguntaba un nervioso Gilbert.

En eso, escucharon un ligero grito, esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a Echo.

-Echo-chan- salió gritando Oz.

-Hermano-gritó Vincent

Al escuchar esa voz Gilbert salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar a la pequeña casa se quedó mudo al ver a Echo cubierta de sangre y a Alice tirada en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-gritó molesto Gilbert

-No lo sé-mintió- Cuando llegué aquí, vi esto

-Llamen a un doctor-ordenó mientras Oz entraba.

El ver a su cadena tirada en el piso bañada de sangre lo había dejado en shock, y no solo eso también la pobre de Echo apenas respiraba.

-¡Alice!- gritó el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la chica para revisar de dónde provenía la sangre.

-Oz-dijo Gilbert trató de sonar tranquilo- La sangre es de Echo, ya que Alice no demuestra ninguna herida.

En ese momento todos los invitados se acercaron tras oír el alboroto, con la ayuda de Sharon y Break lograron contactar al doctor y traerlo gracias a Eques lo más rápido que pudieron. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sacar a todos de la casa, para después limpiar y preparar una mesa para poder colocar a las chicas.

Después de unas horas casi todos los invitados habían sido obligados para irse, ahora solo estaban Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Sharon, Break y Liam. Pasaron las horas y el no tener ninguna noticia los ponía más nerviosos y tristes. Sharon apenas y podía aguantar las lágrimas y Oz estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Además de que Break no dejaba de querer asesinar a Vincent y Gilbert no dejaba de fumar para calmarse.

-¿Nos puedes volver a repetir la historia Vincent?-preguntó Break

-Claro que sí Sombrerero, como ya les había dicho, escuché el grito de Echo así que fui a investigar, solo vi a un Baskerville clavándole el cuchillo a Echo, la otra chiquilla ya estaba tirada en el piso así que no sé qué le hicieron.

-Gracias- murmuró Break mientras se daba cuenta de una pequeña botellita, la recogió con ayuda de su bastón, para pasar desapercibido- Iré a casa para disculparme con los invitados y hablar con Pandora para que investiguen los hechos de hoy.

Sharon estaba a punto de interrogarlo pero él se marchó antes que ella o alguien pudiera detenerlo. Cuando Break se fue, el doctor apareció.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-Por favor díganos las buenas –suplicó el chico Bezarius.

-La chica del cabello blanco, sufrió una perforación de su pulmón izquierdo, por suerte la herida no era tan grave, así que ya está estable, aunque tendré que trasladarla al hospital para observarla y estar completamente seguros de que ya estás estable.

-¿Y Alice?-preguntaron todos

-Esa chica es otra historia, no responde a ningún estimulante, además de que sus signos vitales están en estado crítico, mi teoría es… Envenenamiento

-¿Pero se va a salvar?-gritó un angustiado Gilbert.

-No lo sé, tenemos que ir al hospital para poder estar seguros y poder saber de qué tipo de veneno se trata. Aunque no tengan muchas esperanzas de que la chica salga de esto.

Esa pequeña frase había destrozado los corazones de los presentes, primero Sharon que empezó a sollozar con todas sus fuerzas, luego Oz que se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y por ultimo Gilbert, el salió hacia el cuerpo de Alice, y empezó a llorar mientras la tomaba de su mano.

-No te mueras Alice, te lo suplico. Coneja no puedes dejar a Oz, se lo prometiste- le suplicaba- Tienes que luchar…

Los demás doctores llegaron y se llevaron ambos cuerpos, todos tomaron otro carruaje para ir junto a los sanadores, pero ya no quedaba recuerdo del ambiente tan divertido que habían estado disfrutando.

Con el paso de las horas en el hospital, sus esperanzas iban haciéndose pedazos.

-Hermano ¿Por qué te preocupas por esa chica?

-Porque no quiero perderla, además de que quien sabe que le pueda pasar a Oz.

-Pero si ella muere Oz se liberará de su sello, no es lo que querías.

-Eso está en el pasado-espetó.

-Pero ella es solo una cadena no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo con desdén al referirse a la chica.

-No me importa si es una cadena o una chica, no quiero que muera- dijo con la voz molesta- Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte a Alice como una cadena, ella es una chica- le ordenó.

-Si hermano- murmuró mientras volvía a sentir odio hacia ella por hacer que Gil se enojara con él.

En ese momento llegó Break sosteniendo una pequeña botella negra, al parecer había estado corriendo mientras preguntaba a las enfermeras por sus amigos.

-¿Qué hace Break con eso?-se preguntó Gilbert

En ese momento llegó el médico, pero tenía una cara muy triste además de que no quería ver a nadie, aunque no le quedó más remedio que hablar al ver a todos los reunidos.

-Mi teoría era correcta, ambas chicas ya empezaron a estabilizarse sobre todo la señorita Echo, aunque Alice, tal parece que está en una especie de sueño, sabemos que no está muerta ya que sus signos vitales al fin respondieron. Pero ella no saldrá de su letargo hasta que le administremos el antídoto y por desgracia no sabemos qué tipo de veneno le dieron.

-Malditos Baskerville- gritó un muy molesto Oz- Los mataré a todos, nadie puede lastimar a Alice, sin mi permiso.

-Cálmate, así no la vamos a ayudar- lo calmó Gilbert- Tenemos que descubrir que veneno fue, ¿no es así?

-Así es, mientras no tengamos esa información no podemos hacer nada.

Antes de que terminara sus oración, un sonido sordo lo interrumpió.

-Eres una maldita rata de alcantarilla Vincent, diles lo que hiciste- gritó Break, completamente molesto mientras su puño volvía a golpear el estómago del rubio. -¡Dilo!

-Yo la envenené, pero es para que pueda vencer a Alyss- explicó- Ella quiere destruirla así que quise ayudarla, pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

-Maldito- gritó OZ, antes de empezar a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, fue tanto su enojo que liberó los poderes de B-Rabbit.

-Cálmate Oz-kun, el tonto creyó que nos tragaríamos eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeño regaño- dijo mientras tomaba la guadaña de manos de Oz.

-Vincent- se escuchó una voz al fondo- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nadie de los que están aquí presentes

-Pero

-Nada, lo que hiciste fue muy grave, ahora dame el antídoto

-No hay tal cosa, lo único que le espera a esa horrible cadena… Es la muerte-rio con odio y locura

-Por favor señores, salgan todos de aquí, usted no Vincent-sama, dígame que clase de veneno le dio-ordenó el doctor.

-El dulces sueños-murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Alice estaba en una especie de bosque, en el cual se sentía observada, pero al ver su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

-Oz –gritó -Gilbert, Payaso, Sharon-oneesama

-Aquí estamos-contestó la voz de Gilbert- Apúrate Estúpida Coneja-gritó un muy enojado Gilbert.

-Ya voy.

La joven corría con todas sus fuerzas para estar con sus amigos, pero parecía que no llegaba a ninguna parte, estaba ya completamente cansada, cuando vio una torre, decidida fue hacia esta, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver la horrible escena que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¡No aléjate! - suplicaba Oz, pero era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. La sangre había salido disparada manchando a la chica y a sus amigos; sin embargo era imposible detener el ataque de Alyss que fue a parar al estómago del Payaso.

-Alyss, aléjate de ellos- gritó mientras se ponía de escudo humano para evitar que las cadenas les hicieran daño.

-Tranquila nos los iba a matar… bueno al menos todavía no.

-Pelea cobarde.

-Como quieras- la chica se acercó a una increíble velocidad para después encajarle unas tijeras en su cuello- No eres nadie

El dolor que sentía era horrible, justo cuando cayó todo el entorno cambió. Ahora era un salón completamente negro, todo parecía normal pero la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

-Demonios, si esto sigue así moriré-pensó la chica

-Alice vuelve con nosotros no mueras, no me dejes solo… Te…o- escuchó una voz masculina que no pudo identificar ya que perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar estaba rodeada de cadenas, cada una empezó a atravesar cada extremidad, el dolor la estaba matando, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, en ese momento vio a todos sus amigos, tratando de soltarla, justo cuando lo estaban a punto de lograr, sus propias cadenas los asesinaron en frente de sus ojos.

En ese momento una enfermera le gritó al médico que la chica estaba sufriendo unas horribles convulsiones, sin pensarlo dos veces se marchó al cuarto de la chica.

-¿Qué es eso de dulces sueños?- gritó Gilbert

-Es un veneno que sirve para destruir la cordura de la víctima para después paralizar su corazón… Aunque en el caso de Alice no creo que su corazón se detenga pero me preocupa su cordura-explicó Break.

-¿Qué le puede suceder a Alice?-preguntó un asustado Oz.

-Primero que nada provocar que sus poderes se salgan de control

-¿Y?-lo apresuró Gilbert

-Que ella vuelva al Abyss- gritó un desquiciado Vincent.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, todos se quedaron petrificados al ver de quién se trataba, pero lo que los impactó más fueron sus palabras.

-Tú no eres Vincent-sama


	7. Solo esta vez

**Nota:** _Como no quiero hacerla tan larga y llenarla, de por así decirlo, relleno, haré que sea más rápida pero si no les gusta o algo no duden en comentarlo. Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto ^-^_

Capítulo 7: Solo esta vez

Liam estaba en frente de ellos junto con un escuadrón de Pandora, pero lo que más les asombró fue que la persona que estaba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Vincent Nightray.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó el chico Bezarius.

-Yo soy Vincent

-Claro que no- interrumpió el otro Vincent- Tu tomaste mis recuerdos, pero no eres yo

-Aléjense de él ahora- ordenó Break mientras sacaba su bastón

-Pero si no es él ¿por qué quiere dañar a Alice?-preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

En ese momento Jack habló en la mente de oz, este sonaba bastante preocupado por Alice, pero sobre todo por la persona que estaba delante de ellos.

-"Oz debes pedirle a la Voluntad del Abyss que ayude a Alice, ella debe despertar o será imposible detener la desgracia que será provocada por este sujeto"

-Jack ¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo ella puede salvarla… La persona que está enfrente de ti, es un Mad Baby pero nunca había visto uno así, es como si estuviera consiente que es Vincent, además de que piensa y actúa como él.

-Jack… pero no creo que la Voluntad quiera salvarla.

-Si eres tú quien se lo pide todo se solucionará, confía en mí.

-De acuerdo confío en ti.

Cuando Oz salió de su trance vio con horror que el Mad Baby empezaba a volverse loco. De su espalda salieron unas patas negras, lo que le dio un aspecto tétrico al asunto, todo el personal empezó a salir espantados por aquella criatura. De repente Vincent usó su cadena para controlar al Mad Baby pero este evitaba los ataques lo que empezó a enloquecerlo, todo lo que él pensaba se transmitía a la cadena, como si estuvieran conectados, sin embargo el Sombrerero salió al ataque destruyendo a la cadena por completo.

-Esto nunca había pasado- murmuró Break- Tal vez se deba a que la Voluntad tiene miedo de Alice, si logro detenerla o irme con ella, podré cumplir mi deseo-pensó.

Todo Pandora se encargó de limpiar y arreglar el desastre, que por surte no había sido grave, solo unos cuartos y algunos utensilios habían sido destrozados.

-Vincent ¿Por qué la cadena obtuvo tu forma?

-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo antes de Liam me trajera hasta acá… Estaba hablando con una niña que me pidió que la ayudara, pero cuando toqué su mano una luz negra me cubrió, cuando abrí mis ojos esta había desaparecido. Tiempo después intenté comunicarme con alguien pero todos estaban en la fiesta de Alice.

-Pero ¿Por qué atacar a Alice?

-Porque al parecer solo logró obtener los pensamientos oscuros de Vincent, por eso estaba empeñado en proteger a su hermano del Abyss o cualquier persona, pero sobre todo de Alice.

Gilbert recordó su plática con Vincent durante la fiesta, todo él era muy semejante a su hermano pero había algunos detalles que lo delataban, el joven empezó a reprenderse mentalmente ya que si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso la vida de Alice no correría peligro.

En ese momento su amo le pidió hablar a solas, este lucía bastante estupefacto pero también preocupado debido a los sucesos recientes.

-Gil tengo que salvar a Alice, no puedo perderla.

-Oz, yo también quiero recuperarla pero no podemos hacer nada sin ningún antídoto además debemos descubrir el origen de esta Cadena.

-Fue un Baskerville, Jack me dijo que antes hacían experimentos muy extraños con algunas personas pero sobre todo uno llamado Alexander… Este quería ser uno con sus cadenas, así que mediante experimentos en su propio cuerpo logró combinarse con su cadena. Esto le dio la habilidad de robar recuerdos y experiencias pero después de un tiempo murió siendo tragado por el Abyss, aunque todo él había cambiado tanto que el Abyss solo lo encerró...

-¿Quién lo liberó?-preguntó su amigo.

-Lo liberó el Duque Barma para obtener más conocimiento- dijo Break, que al parecer había escuchado todo-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos chicos

-Sí, tal parece que ese tonto Duque se volvió a superar en su rango de locuras para conocer.

-Pero ya lo eliminaste Break, ahora hay que enfocarnos a salvar a la cadena.

-No creo que pueda haber sido tan fácil… Además su objetivo no era Alice… era matar a La Voluntad del Abyss, pero debido a su parecido debió confundirse.

-"Oz, Break tiene razón, Alexander es un sujeto bastante peligroso así que tal vez volvamos a verlo, pero ahora concéntrate en hablar con Alyss- el rubio solo asintió- "Recuerda que los poderes de Alice son muy poderosos y tal vez... Él quiera obtenerlos a cualquier precio"- el chico cerró los ojos y se concentró en Alice, como lo había hecho antes.

Al abrir sus ojos estaba en la tan familiar torre de los Baskerville, pero esta vez se podía ver dos siluetas humanas en la habitación. Al acercarse vio con terror que Alice estaba muy mal herida, y al ver a la otra silueta se dio cuenta que era Alyss.

-Aléjate de ella-gritó bastante enojada-Ese sujeto… ¿Cómo se atrevió?-espetó con enojo

-Cómo quieres que me aleje si ella está herida y todo por culpa de ese maldito de Alexander-murmuró con odio el chico.

-Mira solo quiero verla desaparecer, pero ese sujeto quiere algo más y es conseguir el poder que tengo, pero obvio que no sabe que eso es imposible.

El chico tomó una postura decidida y se apresuró a explicarle a la chica todo lo que había sucedido.

-Alyss… Por favor te ruego que la salves, no dejes que tu odio hacia ella te consuma pequeña-dijo la voz de Jack Bezarius

-Jack… Viniste por mí ¿verdad?-preguntó tiernamente.

-No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo y lo sabes, pero por favor cumple mi favor.

-¿Por qué Jack? Ella te alejó de mí y aun así quieres que viva- sollozó.

-Porque ella es mi amiga y si ella muere ya no podré visitarte- murmuró abrazando a la chica, mientras el trance se rompía de manera rápida debido al desgaste del vínculo- No pude escuchar tu respuesta.

La pobre chica estaba en un cuarto que había visto en algunos recuerdos pero algo no estaba bien, hace unos momentos había escuchado la voz de Oz pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró cara a cara con Alyss, que no dejaba de verla con odio, justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle algo, todo se volvió negro y al despabilarse notó que estaba en una vieja casa, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, todos sus amigos estaban contentos pero para su mala suerte empezó a ver a sus amigos siendo tragados por el Abyss para luego ser consumidos en un horrible fuego causado por Alyss, ella tenía una sonrisa tan desquiciada que daba miedo con tan solo mirarla. Ella se trató de calmar para enfrentar a su peor enemiga sin embargo unas ataduras se lo impidieron y delante se ella empezó a ver la muerte de sus amigos de distintas maneras junto con algunos recuerdos suyos, especialmente los más trágicos.

Ella empezó a llorar y se intentaba soltar para proteger a sus amigos, cada vez que esta veía morir a algunos de ellos incluido el Payaso sentía como si su corazón fuera apuñalado pero también sentía que otra cosa se estaba rompiendo y eso era su pobre cordura, empezó a sentir que sus poderes estaban a punto de estallar, pero sabía que si eso pasaba podría empeorar las cosas, así que con sus pocas fuerzas y su corazón latiendo con todo, se concentró para liberar su guadaña y cortar sus ataduras, todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que escuchó otras voces.

Eran otra vez esas horribles voces que la atormentaban en el Abyss, todo la calma que había conseguido reunir estaban desapareciendo.

Su cuerpo empezó a quejarse por el dolor, además de que en su corazón empezaba a sentir unas horribles punzadas, toda ella de repente empezaba a sentirse débil y su mirada se estaba nublando, estaba a punto de dejarse caer cuando vio a sus amigos en peligro, eso le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-No dejaré que los lastimen… Antes muero que verlos sufrir.

En eso una pequeña luz blanca cubrió a la Cadena llevándola a un pequeño quiosco en un hermoso jardín, bastante parecido al de esa mansión que visitó con Oz y Gilbert. Al acercarse recordó a sus amigos y empezó a gritar sus nombres pero al no recibir respuesta una horrible desesperación empezó a embargarla y volvió a sentir que su cordura se empezaba a rasgar.

-Cálmate Alice, ya estás fuera de esa horrible pesadilla-dijo bebiendo un poco de su taza-Cheshire encárgate de encerrar a ese sujeto para después castigarlo. Nadie debe evitar nuestro encuentro.

-Alyss y Cheshire-murmuró sorprendida-¿Pero cómo?

- Yo controlo estas dimensiones así que evité que mi pequeño amigo desapareciera, enserio crees que dejaría que ese sujeto lo destruyera…

-Como sea… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque te salvé de esas pesadillas, y te quité el veneno que te dieron.

La chica de pelo castaño estaba bastante sorprendida por la revelación de esta, estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando la chica la interrumpió, al aparecer había anticipado sus palabras

-Mira ni me lo agradezcas, si hago esto es porque Jack me lo pidió, además aprovecharé para advertirte del plazo que te doy para salvar a tus amigos.

-No te acerques a ellos-gritó con furia al volver a rememorar aquellas muertes, dejando a lado que la había salvado.

-Tranquila si se salvan será por ti. Tienes hasta la próxima luna nueva para morir y darme la sangre de la persona que más amas.

-De acuerdo.

-Solo por esta vez Conejo Negro te dejaré ir sana y salva recuérdalo…


	8. Despertar

Capitulo 8:

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su hermana, Alice al fin sintió la fuerza para abrir sus ojos, sin embargo algo se había roto después de ver aquellas horribles escenas.

-Prefiero morir, antes que volver a ver eso-murmuró temblando y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos morados

En ese instante una enfermera entró algo menos asustada por lo que había visto hace una hora, esta al ver despierta a la chica salió corriendo para avisarle al doctor. La joven enfermera encontró al doctor junto a grupo de personas.

-Doctor venga rápido… La chica ha despertado- dijo

-De acuerdo- hizo un pequeño gesto al pequeño grupo de personas- Tal parece que su amiga se recuperará-dijo antes de dirigirse al cuarto.

Esa frase había cambiado el estado emocional de todos los presentes, pero había algo que no dejaba en paz al sombrerero y eso era la promesa que le había hecho a la Cadena.

-Oh Alice ¿qué tal estará tu cordura en estos momentos?-se cuestionó mentalmente.

El doctor llegó con las chicas al pequeño cuarto, primero recogió algunos aparatos para revisar los signos vitales de la chica, todo parecía estar en perfecto estado, lo cual lo dejó bastante sorprendido, pero con todo lo que le había pasado en este día lo había dejado bastante intranquilo.

-Alice ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la enfermera

-Algo… asustada.

-¿De qué?

-Nada… Es que me duele la cabeza además aun siento que estoy dormida. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila pequeña, es normal después de tu estado que no puedas diferenciar de lo real y lo falso y bueno estás en el hospital debido a que alguien quiso envenenarte pero tal parece que tu cuerpo lo desechó sin la ayuda de algún antídoto, lo cual ha sido un hecho bastante peculiar -explicó el doctor-Ahora solo debes descansar.

La chica solo asintió, si era cierto lo que le había dicho el doctor, entonces Alyss si la había salvado pero no por afecto si no por su obsesión por Jack. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al volver a recordar todo lo que había visto, sin darse cuenta toda ella estaba temblando completamente.

-Doctor la chica está muy fría además de que no deja de titiritar.

-Déjeme ver… mmm tal vez tengas algo de fiebre-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica- Tráigame la solución que le administramos hace un momento- ella solo asintió.

-Quiero ver a mis amigos-dijo con la voz algo más tranquila.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera con una pequeña inyección, la chica al verla empezó a alejarse de ellos, pero el doctor pareció anticipar aquella acción ya que había amarrado a la chica de la cabecera de la cama, le puso la inyección con mucho cuidado y salió en busca de los jóvenes.

-Alice ha despertado-anunció el médico.

Los rostros de todos sonrieron, Sharon abrazó a Break con fuerza ya que él había sido el que resolvió todo, bueno una parte, Oz empezó a brincar de alegría, él único que parecía en estado de estupefacción era el joven Nightray.

-Ella despertó-murmuró antes de abrazar a su amo-¿Cuándo podremos verla?-preguntó con una voz bastante relajada.

-En un momento, pero van a ir de uno en uno.

-Yo iré a verla primero- exclamó el rubio

-Y ¿Por qué tu Oz-sama? Alice-chan es mi hermanita, así que tengo más derecho que tú-dijo con una sonrisa algo amenazante.

-Creo que debo ir yo, ya que fui el que descubrió el veneno-espetó Break- Tengo que hacer un reporte para Liam.

-Break, no querrás contradecirme ¿verdad?-murmuró Sharon jugando con su "pequeño abanico"

-Señorita solo bromeaba- dijo Break.

-Cobarde-se burló Emily al mismo momento que Sharon les daba un muy fuerte golpe en sus respectivas cabezas.

-Gil, vamos antes de que Sharon-chan nos vea-murmuró Oz a su amigo- Hey Gil ¿estás bien?-dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de su sirviente.

-Sí, vamos Oz-le contestó al salir de sus pensamientos-No dejemos a la Coneja por más tiempo sola.

Ambos jóvenes se lograron escabullir al cuarto de la chica, tomaron las precauciones para evitar ser vistos y poder entrar. Cuando entraron, pudieron ver a Alice perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía la ventana, decidieron anunciarse para evitar asustar a la chica.

-Alice…Me alegro que estés bien, no vuelvas a hacer esto-gritó Oz abrazando a su amiga.

-Chicos-la cadena empezó a llorar y se abalanzó sobre sus amigos.

Para su buena suerte el doctor la había soltado después de su pequeño encuentro con la inyección, ella no paraba de llorar pero no le importaba solo quería calmar o detener ese dolor en su corazón, volvió a sentir que aquello que se había roto se estaba recuperando.

-Tontos ¿Cómo dejaron que me envenenaran?-dijo antes de golpearlos en la cara- Tenía miedo, no saben lo horrible que fue ver eso-murmuró antes de volver a llorar.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo-le aseguró Gilbert, mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te lastime-sonrió Oz- Siempre juntos

La chica empezó a llorar con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su sirviente, palabras puras, inocentes y llenas de honestidad, él dijo esa frase con la intención de calmarla pero no sabía que esas palabras estaban torturando a la Cadena como si fueran navajas.

-Lo sé…Perdón por preocuparlos, les prometo que no dejaré que nadie les haga daño o los ponga en riesgo-sonrió tiernamente secando sus lágrimas- No quiero que se vuelvan a poner así por mí-pensó la chica.

-Tranquila Coneja, todo estará bien-dijo mirándola con sus ojos dorados-Tengo que evitar que rompa el sello, no quiero perderla, pero... Si antes quería que ella muriera para proteger a Oz ¿Por qué no quiero perderla ahora? –pensó Gilbert.

-Bueno Alice, creo que es mejor que te dejemos descansar-espetó Oz

-Pueden decirle al Payaso que quiero hablar con él ¿sí?

-Claro Alice.

Ambos jóvenes salieron con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pero uno no dejaba de pensar en la razón de querer protegerla.

-Break Alice quiere hablar contigo-avisó Oz.

-Oz-sama ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó inocentemente Sharon- Acaso viste a Alice ¿verdad?

-Este… Sharon-chan, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer, pero es que estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, además fue idea d Gil-mintió metiendo en problemas a su sirviente como siempre.

-Gilbert-kun ¿es eso cierto?

-No- se asustó Gilbert al ver el aura asesina de Sharon-Por favor no me haga daño.

-Oh Gilbert yo jamás les haría algo así-murmuró Sharon- Si quieren pueden adelantarse a la casa, nosotros llevaremos a Alice a la casa en un rato más.

Mientras tanto Alice empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido hace algunas horas, la felicidad que sintió al usar aquel vestido, lo hermoso del lugar, la comida, la canción que había cantado con Jack hace tantos años, bailar con Gil y Oz, este pequeño recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara pero a la vez se pusiera algo triste, movió su cabeza con fuerza para relajarse. Siguió sumida en sus recuerdos, hasta que vino a su memoria la voz de Echo, ella la había intentado proteger y había terminado herida, de pronto empezó a sentirse preocupada por aquella chica. En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Sombrerero acompañado por Sharon.

-Alice-san, me alegra verte-sonrió emocionada, antes de abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso en la frente- Me tenías bastante asustada, no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupaste a todos.

-Lo siento mucho Sharon-oneechan-sonrió provocando que ambas chicas se abrazaran con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, ya todo se arregló… Bueno me marcho tengo que hablar con el doctor para que puedas ir a casa hoy mismo.

-Si-la chica se marchó- Bueno Alice ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Cómo está Echo?

-Relájate ella ya se fue, su herida no fue nada grave, así que ya se fue con Vincent.

El rostro de la chica palideció para después tomar un gesto bastante enojado al escuchar el nombre de su atacante, aunque había sido más raro que de costumbre su actitud para con ella en la fiesta.

-¿Cómo permitieron que se la llevara?-preguntó bastante irritada

-Bueno, porque el no hizo nada, todo fue una trampa preparada por un tal Alexander Baskerville, aunque no dudaría que fue la Voluntad quien lo liberó para provocarte este desequilibrio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Alice, este veneno ataca la parte del cerebro que provoca el miedo, haciendo que la persona veo o viva sus peores miedos para después parar su corazón y si no llegara a funcionar la víctima puede llegar a sufrir la pérdida de su total cordura.

-Quieres decir que yo…

-Que tal vez envió a ese sujeto para dejarte tan mal que pueda terminar de enloquecerte en el Abyss, además de que rompería tu equilibrio podría buscar que tus poderes enloquezcan para que no los puedas volver a controlar, esto podría provocar también que no puedas volver a tu forma humana.

-Tengo que romper el contrato para evitar que Oz empeore y ponga en riesgo su vida.

-Esa no es la solución.

-Claro que sí, debo regresar-le gritó a su amigo, mirándolo con todo su valor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debo destruir a la Voluntad del Abyss para evitar que ustedes salgan lastimados. Antes muero yo que ustedes. Yo debo destruir el Abyss junto con todo lo que esté ahí… Incluyéndome


	9. Revelación

Nota: Perdón por subirlo tan tarde, dejen sus reviews si quieren ^^ y gracias a todos aquellos que me dan un poco de su tiempo leyendo esta pequeña historia. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego.

Capítulo 9:

Esas palabras se habían quedado flotando, mientras Break intentaba responderle o decirle algo creativo que calmara la situación pero para su desgracia no fue necesario ya que en la puerta estaba parada la última persona que debía escuchar eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Alice?

-Oz, no, no es lo que parece- trató de engañar la chica

-Oz-kun no es educado escuchar las conversaciones de los demás

-¡Cállate Break!-gritó enojado el joven Bezarius- ¿Por qué?

-Por ti-reveló- Por todos ustedes, no quiero que sigan sufriendo por mí… Recuerdas aquella última cadena que destruí pues esa noche escuché tu miedo por el Abyss y no te juzgo.

-Alice no-murmuró- Break vete con Sharon-san necesito hablar con mi Cadena.

Alice estaba destruida Oz nunca la había llamado cadena, no sabía que hacer más que revelar su mayor secreto, pero tal vez sería bueno para ella, tal y como le dijo una vez Sharon "Todo sucede por una razón", tenía que revelarle todo a su sirviente y mejor amigo para evitar que hiciera una estupidez, aunque lo del trato extra que hizo con Alyss lo mantendría en secreto.

-Oz, quiero que me escuches

-Alice-interrumpió- No niego que regresar al Abyss me aterra pero el saber que voy a estar a tu lado me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, y no te preocupes por Gilbert estoy seguro que él podrá seguir adelante sin mí.

-No sigas por favor… Ese lugar es horrible y va a ser peor para ti ahora que Alyss sabe que tienes una conexión con Jack, ni a mí que soy su hermana me trata bien imagínate a ti te va exprimir para que tengas a Jack todo el tiempo y no quiero eso.

-No me importa, yo quiero estar junto a ti sin importar nada… Yo te

-Joven necesito que salga, tengo que hacerle algunas observaciones a su amiga- interrumpió el doctor.

-De acuerdo- sonrió-Nos vemos luego Alice.

El doctor había llegado en el momento justo para evitar que esa discusión desestabilizara a la joven, sin embargo no lo había hecho a tiempo ya que lo poco que había discutido con Oz la había dejado completamente pálida y con la respiración acelerada.

-Gracias- musitó la chica.

-No se preocupe, debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar que la salud de nuestros pacientes empeore.

-Ajá

-Todo parece estar en perfecto estado, así que dentro de unas horas podrás ir a tu casa.

-Si- suspiró- No quiero volver, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a los demás-pensó.

-¿Quiere que deje entrar a alguno de sus amigos?

-No, bueno es que usted dice que saldré hoy mismo así que no es necesario-sonrió-Ahora quiero descansar- dijo con su típico tono de voz.

Cuando vio al doctor salir del cuarto la chica se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde su encuentro con la cadena, aunque ya estaba completamente segura de su decisión había una parte de ella que no era tan valiente y no sabía qué hacer. Después de unas tres horas el doctor llegó con los papeles necesario para darle el alta, este día, bueno con el paso del tiempo casi dos días su vida estaba a punto del colapso, lo único que la animaba era saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto por aquellos que quiere.

-Todo es por ellos, además si destruyo el Abyss el mundo tendrá su equilibrio de nuevo.

Sharon llegó con un pequeño vestido blanco muy sencillo, parecía más un camisón que un vestido. Con ayuda de la chica, Alice pudo vestirse para después subirse al carruaje que las llevaría a la mansión Rainsworth.

-Alice, a partir de ahora tienes que ser más precavida, te lo pido.

-Claro que sí Sharon-oneesama, no me gusta ver a todos preocupados por mí.

-Me alegra que pienses así…Por cierto Alice cambiando de tema ¿Qué se siente bailar con los chicos más atractivos que conoces?

-Te refieres a Gilbert, Elliot y Oz-diciendo este último con un leve tono de tristeza.

-Obvio, además déjame decirte que cantas hermoso, como se llama la canción.

-Bueno la melodía es Lacie pero la canción en sí se llama Every time you kissed me.

-Es hermosa, sobre todo el significado, quiero decir, esa manera de relatar una triste historia de amor-suspiró- Es perfecto, nadie dijo que en el amor todo el felicidad, es tan voluble que un momento tocas el cielo y en otro te azotas contra el suelo.

-Lo sé-murmuró.

-Alice ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Nada, es solo lo poco que he leído en tus novelas.

-Break tenía razón, aun eres demasiado inocente para leer aquellas historias.

-Como se atreve ese Payaso a indicar que es lo que puedo o no leer.

Después de esa plática Sharon bostezó, dejando ver unas marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño.

-Perdóname, nunca he querido que nadie sufra por mí

-Pequeña cuando la gente se preocupa por los demás como nosotros los hacemos aunque nos utilicemos es porque se creó un vínculo, que por más que pase el tiempo nunca se va romper.

-¿Y cómo se llama eso?

-Amor, amor Alice.

-Yo no siento algo como eso-mintió

-Todos lo sentimos, tal vez no de la misma manera pero lo hacemos.

Cuando llegaron Sharon se fue directamente a su cuarto a descansar, y por suerte para Alice, todos aún seguían dormidos. Ella se fue hacia la fuente que había en el centro del jardín. Alice no dejaba de llorar y sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Nunca debí pedirle a Oz que fuera mi sirviente-sollozó

-Nunca pidas eso-la cortó una voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo… Oz

-Quiero terminar nuestra conversación.

-Que quieres que te diga, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando te vi quejándote de dolor por el sello y saber que yo soy la culpable… Oz no quiero que te pase nada, eres una persona muy importante para mí.

-De acuerdo, sabes que no me importa que me dejen mientras sean felices.

-No quiero que pienses que es tu culpa, si hay algún culpable soy yo.

En ese momento llegó Break quien llevaba tres tazas de té, junto con algunos pasteles y galletas.

-Lamento llegar así pero ambos están muy tensos y recuerda que el doctor nos dijo que le evitáramos cualquier problema a Alice-kun.

-Claro Break-sonrió el chico

-Realmente es alguien muy fuerte pero a la vez extraño-pensó Alice- Gracias Payaso

-De nada, recuerda que a veces es mejor relajarse antes de actuar-le dio un pequeño guiño que pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

Después de darle algunos tragos a la bebida, Oz empezó a sentirse mareado incluso algo adormilado.

-Te lo prometí Alice-kun, es mejor que hagas el rompimiento del contrato ahora-le aconsejó antes de irse tan sigiloso como había llegado.

-Gracias Break- musitó la castaña- Lo siento Oz.

Ella se acercó a su mejor amigo, porque él ya no era su sirviente se había convertido en alguien más importante para ella, le dio un ligero abrazo para obtener las fuerzas y el valor que necesitaba para realizar esta tarea.

-Yo… B-Rabbit, conocida como el Conejo Negro Sangrante ordeno que el contrato que hice con el humano Oz Bezarius quede anulado para siempre- exclamó- Ahora con un beso rompo el vínculo que se formó.

En ese momento el sello brilló con una luz roja, Alice se fue acercando a los labios del chico justo cuando se estaban rozando sus labios, una cadena apareció alejándolo de él, la chica levantó la mirada y vio a Oz brillar, para después empezar a ser tragado por un túnel negro, con sus últimas fuerzas Alice lo besó.

-Contrato roto, sello liberado- murmuró.


	10. Sin salida

Capítulo 10:

-Siempre juntos- murmuró el corazón de Oz con tristeza

-Lo siento, pero no podré cumplir esa promesa-espetó Alice

-Detente Alice-gritó el sirviente de Oz.

Sin embargo ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, ella ya había roto el sello pero si había hecho eso, porque no se hundía en el Abyss, abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista hacia su mejor amigo se sorprendió al verlo siendo agarrado por Raven, además de que ella también estaba atrapada por las cadenas y poderes de este.

-Déjame ir, tengo que salvarlos-gritó la chica tratando de transformarse.

-Y yo te digo que jamás lo voy a permitir si Oz no lo quiere-le contestó Gilbert.

-Payaso evita que Raven me retenga, no me queda mucho tiempo-suplicó.

-Lo siento Alice-kun pero no puedo hacer nada, recuerda que Gilbert-kun también tiene cierto sello sobre ti.

En ese momento se abrió un portal, de este salió la Voluntad del Abyss sosteniendo un reloj y un cuchillo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa tierna, mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-Crees que iba a permitir que fuera tan fácil regresar…-soltó una ligera sonrisa- Te lo dije antes, quiero que sufras lo mismo que me hiciste a mí-espetó haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla a su hermana y entregándole el reloj.

-No fue mi culpa lo de Jack-murmuró la chica.

-¡Cállate! No mientas, tú lo alejaste de mí-empezó a perder el control de su carácter por suerte aquí no tendría el poder de cambiar o controlar la realidad- Tú y todos los que amas morirán.

-No voy a permitir que dañes a mis amigos-gritó desafiante la Cadena- No me importa que tan poderosa eres o si me salvaste la vida… Nunca permitiré que dañen a los que quiero-gritó recordando aquellas imágenes al mismo tiempo que liberaba su guadaña.

-Solo vine a recordarte el tiempo que te queda y que… el sello no está roto, la única manera de romperlo es…

-Muriendo-murmuró Alice.

En ese momento Raven se dispuso a atacar a la Voluntad pero ella con un pequeño movimiento lo calmó, ella dirigió su mirada al joven de ojos dorados.

-Como te atreves a intentar atacarme con una cadena-preparó el cuchillo, ya que el chico estaba demasiado cansado- Esto no te dolerá.

-Basta Alyss- ordenó la voz de Jack Bezarius- Alice pudiste haber dormido a Oz pero no a mí… Alyss regresa al Abyss por favor… Te prometo que nos vamos a ver muy pronto

-Si Jack- lo abrazó con fuerza- No tardes mucho-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Alice corrió al lado de sus amigos, pero en especial del joven rubio que estaba en el suelo, con sumo cuidado le desabotonó la camisa para ver si el sello aún permanecía en su pecho, con horror pudo observar que este no se había eliminado es más había avanzado un tramo más, dejándole a Oz solo tres movimientos más. Ella se acercó a Gilbert con algo de recelo.

-Ahora entiendes porque tengo que irme…

El joven se quedó viendo a la chica para después alternarla con su amo, él había estado ciego por sus estúpidos intereses en conservar a Alice olvidándose de la vida de su amo, quedó estupefacto al ver que por culpa de su egoísmo se olvidó de proteger a OZ además de que esa revelación lo hizo recordar las palabras de Alice.

"_Yo no, no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente para seguir, si tomé esta decisión lo hice pensando en todos menos en mí… Hay cosas que solo se tienen que hacer y ya, sin importar el dolor que te cause mientras que las personas que amo estén bien, no me importa nada más"_

-Alice-kun ¿están bien?-preguntó Break

-Oz-murmuró Gil, mientras iba con su amo- Todo estará bien

-Sí, creo que no funcionó la primera parte de mi plan así que tomaré el pan B-dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

-Estos dos deben controlarse y no caer en las trampas de la Voluntad o todos estaremos condenados—sentenció el joven de cabello Blanco

-Break ¿Evité que se rompiera el sello?-preguntó Sharon desde su sombra.

-No fue necesaria su intervención Señorita.

-De acuerdo, lleva a Oz a su habitación y si tenemos suerte pensará que fue un mal sueño

-Esperemos que la suerte nos sonría hoy, ya tenemos muy mala racha-sonrió

Con ayuda de Gilbert, Break pudo llevar a Oz a su habitación procurando que quedara la evidencia de que solo había sido un sueño.

-Gilbert-kun, no le mencione nada a Oz-kun de los sucesos de hoy, eso empeoraría la situación.

-Si Break- sacó un cigarro- Tengo que salir un rato.

-Gilbert… antes tengo que hablara contigo-exclamó serio el Sombrerero.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron hacia una pequeña sala, ubicada en la mansión. Cuando Gilbert se asomó por la ventana vio que había comenzado una terrible tormenta y sin poder evitarlo una chica se cruzó en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Break?-preguntó impaciente el pelinegro mientras movía su cabeza con fuerza para calmarse y borrar de su cabeza a la chica.

-Gilbert-kun tienes que relajarte ya que lo que te voy a decir es muy importante que lo entiendas.

-Rápido que tengo que volver con Oz

-La razón principal por la que te llamé fue para explicarte el porqué de la situación actual con Alice.

-No menciones a esa Coneja Estúpida-gritó

-Escúchame… Si ella está haciendo todo esto es por nosotros. Su cordura no se ha recuperado después del veneno, además de que la Voluntad del Abyss quiere torturar a Alice hasta que se quiebre y muera.

Esas palabras eran demasiado difíciles para asimilarlas en un momento, por un lado quería mantener a salvo a su amo como se lo prometió hace tiempo pero por el otro lado quería proteger a Alice y que ella se quedara a su lado.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si ella quiere irse que lo haga, a mí no me importa-contestó indiferente.

-Habla con ella…

Mientras tanto Alice estaba escondida en el jardín de la mansión, a pesar de los intentos y ruegos de Sharon para que entrara a la casa, ella simplemente se subió a un árbol para tratar de calmar la locura que amenaza con destruirla.

-Ya no quiero que nadie sufra ¿Por qué nací si todo iba a ser de este modo?

La chica volvió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta que mientras ella lloraba un pequeño ser peludo también entendía su dolor sin embargo él le era fiel sin importar que. La chica recordó aquel reloj que su hermana le había dado, en este había un pequeño papel que decía.

"_Nos veremos pronto, te quedan 3 días y si yo fuera tu no me esperaría tanto"_

-Ya veremos que sucede en los próximos días-gritó a la luna.

La joven decidió ir al fin a su cuarto, primero se puso su misma ropa de siempre, para después retirarse a la recamara de su sirviente. Sin controlar su cuerpo ni su mente, se metió en la cama de Oz como lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones.

-Perdóname- susurró mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente y se acurrucaba a su lado, apreciando y reconociendo por un tiempo el sentimiento de cariño y seguridad que la embargaba cada vez que estaba a lado de Oz.

Just cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, una mano se dirigió a su hombro aunque sin querer rozó otra parte de la chica. Ella solo golpeó a su sirviente y se volvió a recostar sobre él.

-No te alejes de mi lado Alice-murmuró el chico entre sueños

-No puedo prometértelo-reconoció con tristeza-Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver algún día-esbozó una muy tierna sonrisa.

-Eso no es suficiente, yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica dudando de que Oz siguiera durmiendo

-Te quiero Alice.


	11. ¿Qué siento por ti?

Nota: Está algo cortito pero quería escribir un nuevo capítulo para empezar la semana. Espero que les guste y nos leemos luego ^^

Capítulo 11:

El escuchar esas palabras habían provocado que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco pero también que una punzada de dolor lo atravesara.

-Oz ¿Qué estás diciendo?-murmuró confundida.

-Te quiero-murmuró antes de empezar a roncar

-Eres un tonto-sollozó

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero con el paso de las horas se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir, al ver los libros de OZ, se le ocurrió terminar lo que había comenzado hace ya casi tres días. La chica fue corriendo a su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque también estaba atenta por si escuchaba a alguien venir ya que lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien. La mente de la chica estaba hecha un completo desastre, primero con el trato que hizo con su hermana, su envenenamiento, que ella la salvara por Jack y ahora su intento fallido para romper el sello.

-Lo siento pero no tengo otra alternativa- suspiró.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, empezó a escribir con la mejor caligrafía de la que fue capaz e incluso intentó agregar algunos dibujos aunque no le salían como quería. También tomó aquella pulsera para después guardar las cartas, ella las dejaría cuando su instinto se lo dictara. Justo cuando guardó todas las cosas el sirviente de Oz entró sin siquiera avisar.

-Lárgate quiero estar sola

-Quiero que cierres la boca Estúpida Coneja

-Ja y ¿Por qué lo haría?-espetó

-Porque si no voy a usar a Raven para mantenerte callada

-Bien-murmuró a regañadientes

-Primero quiero que sepas que estoy muy confundido, desde que hemos estado juntos todo ha sido muy extraño, luego cambias de una manera radical por las estúpidas ideas de la Voluntad

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-lo interrumpió

-Fue fácil de deducir después de su visita… Alice me preocupo por ti, si no lo hiciera créeme que te hubiera matado hace tiempo

-Gi… No Cabeza de Algas, sigues sin entender nada y eso que no has estado encerrado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el Abyss

-Tal vez, pero he vivido cosas horribles, cosas que no puedes imaginar

-No, a ti no te asesinaron-exclamó- OZ me explicó lo que vio en la dimensión de Cheshire

-Yo no sabía-bajó la cabeza al recordar cómo se sintió cuando OZ se lo contó.

-Desconoces varias cosas, pero te prometo que todo saldrá a la luz en el momento que sea necesario-sonrió tristemente- Hasta entonces no quiero preocupar a nadie más, así que olvida todo lo que has visto y escuchado

-Alice no te dejes manipular por Alyss, ella solo quiere destruirte por lo que sea que hayas hecho con Jack.

-No me importa. Maldición Cabeza de Algas, si pierdo mi cordura es mi problema, si muero también

-Escúchate ya no eres quien eras, ahora ya solo buscas encerrarte en ti

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó antes de salir corriendo

Las lágrimas no paraban, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, de repente empezó a ver borroso y las piernas le temblaron por suerte logró escabullirse a la habitación de Oz sin que Raven se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un adormilado Oz

-Nada, todo está bien- fingió bostezar para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Alice-murmuró el chico antes de ir corriendo a abrazar a la chica- No puedo ocultarlo más.

-¿Qué e estás diciendo? –tartamudeó

-Tengo miedo de perderte, antes pensaba que se debía a que sentía que te debía la vida, luego porque te volviste mi amiga, pero hasta que no te vi muriendo lo entendí.

-¿Qué?

-Mis horribles pesadillas sobre perderte… se deben a… a-empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras un pequeño color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

-Las pesadillas… Oz está bien nunca rompería el sello-sonrió.

-Lo sé- bajó la mirada al recordar su horrible pesadilla- Alice romper el contrato eso es una tontería-pensó

-Por eso quiero que te relajes, desde que regresé del hospital me dijeron que estabas muy nervioso.

-Cómo quieres que esté relajado si la chica que Amo por poco desaparece y me abandona

-Oz

-Sé que tu platica con Break no fue un sueño ¿realmente te quieres ir?

-Oz –quería mentirle pero a él no podía y menos después de lo que escuchó- Jamás te dejaría tonto

-Entonces todo…- empezó a desesperarse- pero fue muy real-pensó

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Todo lo de ayer, lo que escuché en tu habitación.

-Oz ¿tú me amas?-preguntó con un tono lleno de miedo y confusión tratando de cambiar de tema- No puedo seguir mintiéndote.

-Etto… si Alice te amo, me enamoré de ti completamente. Nada fue real hasta que te conocí y no voy a permitir que nada en este mundo nos separe.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Oz?-preguntó una voz muy ronca que solo le podía pertenecer a su sirviente

Las palabras de su amo no las podía creer, él nunca había dicho algo como eso y menos a una chica, se alegraba de que su amo encontrara el amor pero por otra parte sentía que le habían clavado un cuchillo en su corazón. Levantó su mirada preparado para sonreír hasta que vio que la chica estaba abrazando al chico de ojos esmeraldas, ella estaba llorando, la escena provocó que él chico de cabello negro saliera con mucho cuidado para no ser escuchado.

-Esto no es cierto-se repetía mientras trataba de calmarse-¿Alice yo que es lo que siento por ti?

La chica le dedicó la más sincera y brillante sonrisa que fue capaz de brindarle, pero su corazón tenía que ser sincero sobre la persona más importante para ella.

-Oz yo también te amo, pero de una manera fraternal

-Entiendo-bajó la mirada- Quería que lo supieras

-No Oz, quiero que analices lo que sientes por mí. No crees que se parece mucho a cómo quieres a Ada o a Gilbert

El chico se quedó pensando sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga; sin embargo a pesar de que la idea de la chica era correcta una parte de él estaba muy triste al saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Aunque al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica entendió que a ella no le podía mentir, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas provocando que Alice se lanzara a sus brazos y le diera un muy tierno beso en la frente

-Te prometo que encontrarás a la persona correcta-sonrió sinceramente- Aunque antes debo aprobarla para ver si es digna de cuidar a mi sirviente

-Gracias Alice-le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta era diferente, en ella no había ningún rastro de falsedad.

-Eres el mejor ¿vamos a dormir?

-Claro-la tomó de la mano para después irse a recostar- Me alegra saber que todo fue un horrible sueño, porque de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero perderla-se dijo

La chica tomó con fuerza la mano de su mayor apoyo, no, su mejor amigo, ambos durmieron un rato en la misma habitación, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor que la última semana. Al despertar ambos estaban más relajados, ya que al menos habían calmado sus miedos, fueron a desayunar con una gran sonrisa pero al bajar se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba. Después de un buen rato Gilbert bajó con todo su cabello despeinado además de unas horribles ojeras que adornaban sus ojos.

-Gil ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada-contestó molesto

-Bueno les tengo una misión de reconocimiento

-¿De qué trata?

-Pues según fuentes de Pandora han sucedido varios ataques de diferentes cadenas, lo más seguro es que haya algún recuerdo de Alice

-Perfecto, tiene tiempo que no recupero nada-exclamó motivada por la plática que tuvo con Oz.

-Pero quiero que tengan especial cuidado, es más tal vez Sharon-chan y yo los alcancemos después.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creemos que el culpable es… Alexander Baskerville


	12. Al fin te recuerdo

Espero que les guste, si quieren dejen algún review y nos leemos luego ^-^

Capítulo 12: Te recuerdo

El trío se preparó para la nueva misión, todo indicaba que iban a salir hasta que cierto Payaso les indicara pero él no les había dicho hacía donde tenían que ir así que estaban algo más nerviosos que en otras ocasiones.

-Oz ¿Quién es ese tal Alexander?

-No lo sé, pero según Break es un tipo muy poderoso

-Que tonto es el Payaso, todavía no entiende que soy la persona más poderosa que conoce-rió orgullosa

-Claro que sí, no hay nadie mejor que tú-sonrió.

-Bueno iré a sacar algunas cosas de mi habitación.

La chica se dirigió a su habitación pero en el camino se encontró con Gilbert, el cual solo estaba viendo a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios provocando la curiosidad de la chica, sin hacer ruido Alice se acercó al sirviente pero quedó estupefacta al verlo con los ojos algo llorosos.

-¿Qué te pasa Cabeza de Algas?

-Nada que te importe-le contestó mientras ocultaba su rostro.

-Oye tampoco te atrevas a gritarme-lo regañó.

-Déjame en paz

-Relájate Gilbert, está bien que ya no me soportas después de lo que pasó pero al menos trata de esconderlo por Oz-murmuró seria

-Ajá-dijo ignorando por completo a la chica- Si ya terminaste puedes irte

-No te preocupes que lo haré muy pronto-espetó

-Quédate a mi lado-pensó el chico- Me alegro-mintieron sus labios sin poder evitarlo

Alice se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de pelinegro, aunque sabía muy bien porque había cambiado tan drástico con ella, la razón era obvia, quien quisiera salvar a una cadena sacrificando la vida de una persona muy importante para ti.

De pronto la chica recordó el mensaje de su hermana así que se le ocurrió sacar las cartas de su escondite para dejarlas en un lugar fácil de encontrar para sus amigos, ¿era la hora? su corazón no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero debía ser precavida por si las cosas se salían de control.

Al llegar a su cuarto tomó las 4 cartas y las guardó en una pequeña caja morada, que le habían obsequiado en su fiesta, también depositó su pulsera, iba a dejar una foto que tenían juntos pero decidió guardarla en su ropa.

Después de la hora de comer Break les dio más detalles sobre su misión

-Como saben en la próxima misión habrá que ser más cautelosos debido al peligro de esta cadena, además de que tal vez algún recuerdo de Alice-kun los haga más poderosos

-Payaso no hay rival para mí

-Pero si te envenenaron hace tres días- masculló Emily

-Creo que jugaré con tu muñeca-la chica se lanzó sobre Break para golpearlo, cosa que no fue necesaria ya que Sharon lo había golpeado

-Por favor Break creo que hay que concentrarnos en esta misión. Primero que nada vamos a tener que ir a Sabrie, el punto de la tragedia. Segundo destruir las cadenas que estén por ahí y para finalizar, encontrar a Alexander Baskerville para ser interrogado.

-Bah-espetó la chica de ojos morados- Creo que esta va a ser pan comido

-Cállate Coneja-musitó el pelinegro- Después de todo no eres tan fuerte

Esa frase había hecho enfurecer a Alice demasiado, sin embargo debía mantener la calma para dejar calmados a todos sus amigos. Sin perder más tiempo, los tres jóvenes se fueron a Sabrie aunque todos estaban más alertas, incluso Oz parecía estar completamente concentrado en la misión.

Cuando llegaron todos empalidecieron al ver los restos de la antigua Capital, en ese lugar se podía respirar un ambiente de tristeza, odio y miedo, sobre todo miedo. Empezaron a caminar sin separarse mucho, todo parecía normal hasta que escucharon un grito, Oz fue el primero en reaccionar y se volteó para ver a sus acompañantes pero los dos estaban en perfecto estado, es más, estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Oz, parecía que solo él lo había escuchado.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?-se interrogó mentalmente

-Oz ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que me pareció escuchar algo

-Debe ser tu imaginación-masculló el joven Nightray

-O tal vez no-dijo la chica señalando a una persona que parecía inconsciente

Los tres chicos se acercaron hasta que la voz de Jack Bezarius los detuviera.

-No se acerquen-ordenó- Es una cadena

Justo después de que dijera eso, la figura se transformó en una cadena, esta se fue directamente hacia Alice, su brazo cambió a una garra tan filosa que cortó los pedazos de tierra cerca de esta, Alice por poco se salvó ya que Gilbert la había jalado para evitar el golpe, sin dudarlo el joven disparó entre los ojos de la criatura. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando notaron que estaban rodeados por demasiadas cadenas.

-Esto se me hace algo familiar-dijo Oz

-Sí, pero esta vez no estábamos en Sabrie

-Cabeza de Algas libera mi poder

-No

-¿Qué?

-No dejaré que pongas en peligro a Oz- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia las cadenas

-Imbécil-gritó

-"Oz tienes que cuidar de Alice, Alexander no puede estar tan lejos"

-No tenías que decirlo Jack

-Oz ¡cuidado!-gritó la chica antes de empujar a su amigo lejos de los restos de un pilar que se derrumbó

-¡Alice!-gritó no ver a su amiga- ¿Dónde estás?

En ese instante una especia de burbuja negra atrapó al joven, cuando despertó estaba reviviendo la tragedia, sabiendo lo que iba o estaba sucediendo decidió quedarse en un salón hasta que recordó a Alice, se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero no la encontraba, con el corazón a mil por hora y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al saber lo que le pasaría a ella en la torre, corría para encontrarla.

-¡Alice!-gritaba, de pronto vio un pequeño gato negro, este empezó a maullar tratando de llamar la atención del chico, este lo dudó por unos momentos pero la presión dentro de él aumentaba así que se fue con el gato.

Llegaron a una vieja habitación en la cual Glen Baskerville estaba hablando con Alexander.

-Tenemos que destruir a aquella niña-murmuraba Glen

-Nunca, jamás permitiré que le hagas daño-gritaba

-Y ¿Cómo me vas a detener?

-Utilizando mi nuevo poder

Una luz negra envolvió al joven de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, revelando un espejo negro que reflejaba al Abyss, en ese pequeño espacio se podía apreciar ese horrible lugar, claro que solo una persona que hubiera estado ahí lo reconocería a simple vista.

-Detente-ordenó Glen

Cuando el brillo se apagó, Alexander lucía completamente diferente, este tenía los ojos completamente negros, el cabello lucía rojo al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo, el joven Bezarius estaba completamente asustado pero también demasiado sorprendido por las ganas de defender a Alice por parte de Alexander.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño-murmuró antes de atacarlo.

Mientras tanto Gilbert no dejaba de destruir cadenas, todo parecía ir perfectamente hasta que su pistola se atoró, una serie de cadenas empezaron a golpearlo pero él no se rendía, protegería a sus amigos sin importar que, de pronto un horrible dolor atacó su mano, en ese momento una persona salió entre los escombros cargando a Alice y a Oz, para su buena suerte sus amigos aparecieron y Break se encargó de exterminar las que sobraban.

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó el cuerpo de Oz estaba a lado de su sirviente, todas las miradas se quedaron fijas en un mismo punto.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que tu estés en este tiempo y vivo-gritó la voz señalando a Oz- Esta vez evitaré que te la lleves Jack

-No te le acerques-espetó Alice antes de golpear al joven

-Vamos pequeña, ¿Ya no me recuerdas?

-Aléjate de mí

-Veo que ya no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Alexander Baskerville, tú primer amor

-No mientas-lo abofeteó- Según Alyss yo amaba a Jack

-Jajaja, tienes razón-dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla golpeada- Yo era él que te amaba

-Déjala en paz-gritó Gilbert

- Porque lo haría, si ella es mía-masculló algo histérico mientras se acercaba a Alice

-Yo no soy de nadie-gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre

-Eres mía Alice, Jack no volverá a alejarnos- dijo antes de besarla

-Maldito –gritó Gilbert-Quita tus sucias manos de ella

-Jamás ella es mía y no dejaré que nadie la vuelva a lastimar

-Tú te lo buscaste –empezó a liberar a Raven

-¡Detente Gilbert! –gritó Sharon al ver un pequeño objeto negro que brillaba en la mano del hombre.

-¿Gilbert? Eso es imposible, yo vi el cuerpo de ese mocoso en el piso cubierto de sangre-gritaba mientras se volvía loco y dejaba caer a la chica, por suerte Sharon usó a Eques para evitar que se golpeara

-Tu bastardo aléjate de ella-gritaba furioso corriendo hacia él.

En ese momento un recuerdo de Alice que permanecía oculto dentro de las ropas de Oz, se liberó atrapando a Gilbert.

Era un hermoso atardecer en los jardines de una gran mansión, él estaba buscando su hermano para avisarle que ya era la hora de comer, pero una hermosa voz lo distrajo e hizo que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó algo asustado hacia una silueta que conocía perfectamente, por estar concentrado en la canción de la chica, no se percató de que se había caído en un viejo estanque. La voz se detuvo y se dirigió hacia él. Gilbert se acercó más a la escena para ver que la persona que estaba cantando era Alice y que esta lo estaba ayudando.

-Debes tener más cuidado Gil-sonrió la chica

-Cállate Alice-murmuró

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada-mintió

-Eso creí-dijo antes de darle un pequeño golpe-No me vuelvas a asustar así-susurró

-¿Qué?-preguntó tímidamente ya que había escuchado a Alice

-Que no me vuelvas a asustar así-gritó sonrojada- No quiero verte lastimado-levantó su mirada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Eso jamás te lo prometo

-Eso espero Cabeza de Algas-señaló el cabello y cuello del chico

-Alice-espetó avergonzado mientras retiraba las algas de su cuerpo- Te prometo que nunca dejaré que alguien te lastime, ni siquiera yo

-Gracias Gil-lo abrazó

-Recuerda que yo…-dijo con la voz apenas audible

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-Nada-empezó a negar con su cabeza completamente roja.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo al escuchar unas campanas- Mi hermana quiere ver a Jack

-Nos vemos luego-espetó tristemente

-No te preocupes por mí

-Alice, mira quién vino a verte-gritó Jack- Es el pequeño Alexander

De pronto la imagen se fue borrando hasta ser suplantada por el presente, el joven había vuelto en sí en el momento justo ya que Alexander empezaba a perder la cordura y se preparaba para atacarlo.

-Alice, despierta-gritó Gil, una pequeña presión sujetó su maga

-Gilbert-kun prepárate

-No tienes que decírmelo otra vez

Ambos jóvenes estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero su rival apenas y se percataba de sus ataques, sin esperar ambos utilizaron sus respectivas cadenas, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo demasiado fuerte lo cual les iba a causar fuertes consecuencias.

-Gilbert debes proteger a Alice, recuérdala por favor-escuchó la voz de Jack dentro de su cabeza

-Hasta que muera-contestó- Al fin te recuerdo, ahora entiendo qué es lo que en verdad siento por ti-suspiró contento

-Cabeza de Algas cuidado-gritó la chica, mientras se acercaba a Oz para despertarlo.

-Cuida de Oz-exclamó

El joven Bezarius despertó aun algo mareado, abrió sus ojos y trató de enfocarse en el rostro que lo miraba para después en el ambiente en el que estaba.

-Al fin despiertas

-Alice debes alejarte de Alexander, está loco

-Eso ya nos quedó claro-interrumpió

-No, está loco por ti

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Está obsesionado contigo, tal parece que se enamoró de ti pero de una manera psicótica… Luego te lo explico

Al escuchar las palabras de Oz, recordó lo que le dijo Alyss a Jack hace tanto tiempo, además de que trataba de controlarse debido a los fuertes sentimientos que le provocaba el pelinegro.

"_No quiero estar con ese niño"_

-Será ese niño-se preguntó

Sin darse cuenta todas las cadenas estaban destruidas debido a que el sello de Alice se liberó y esta aprovechó para ayudar a sus amigos, ya solo quedaba ese sujeto, cuando iba a atacarlo Alexander movió su mano provocando que Alice volviera a su forma humana.

-Así te recuerdo-masculló abrazándola con fuerza para volver a robarle un beso, la chica estaba petrificada por la acción del joven pero aun así no paraba de forcejear para escapar de esos labios bruscos que la lastimaban.

Ese gesto causó que Gilbert perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba, utilizó sus fuerzas para exterminar cualquier rastro de vida de Alexander, pero este no desaparecía, es más parecía fortalecerse con los ataques de Raven, él apuntó hacia los amigos del Nightray con unas esferas de luz negra, esta empezó a hacerse más fuerte dejando a simple vista su enorme poder pero a la vez dejándolo vulnerable para cualquier ataque, Break lo notó rápidamente y se preparó para usar al Sombrerero y darle el tiro final.

-Esta vez sí morirás desgraciado -gritó Gilbert- Nadie puede lastimar a mi Coneja-exclamó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, aunque alguien si lo había escuchado.

Alexander empezó a desaparecer en pequeños pétalos de rosas rojos como la sangre, aunque con sus últimas fuerzas logró colocarle un pequeño collar negro a la chica de ojos morados, la cual estaba desmayada por el poder de Alexander.

-Te ayudaré a cumplir tu deseo mi amor-murmuró antes de desaparecer


	13. Perdóname

Capítulo 13:

-Te ayudaré a cumplir tu deseo mi amor-murmuró antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento una luz negra empezó a brillar del pequeño collar y poco a poco empezó a cubrir a toda la chica, todos los presentes estaban impactados por lo que había sucedido pero fu Break el primero en reaccionar al recordar los problemas de Alice, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la luz ya había cubierto a la chica por completo.

Oz se levantó algo adolorido, no solo del cuerpo también del corazón, aunque después un dolor más fuerte cubrió su pecho, el sello empezó a moverse pero esta vez al contrario, volvía a estar en el primer punto. Gilbert también sintió aquel dolor así que ambos corrieron con la chica.

-Alice todo está bien-gritó Oz mientras la sacudía ligeramente- Vamos Alice despierta no me hagas esto otra vez.

-Aléjense de ella-ordenó Break.

-Estás loco hay que asegurarnos de que no está herida y quitarle aquella baratija-gritó Gilbert.

-Oz tienes que hacerlo, ya es muy tarde-dijo Jack con un ligero sollozo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jack?-preguntó el chico mientras volvía el espacio que compartía con Jack.

-No te puedo decir que es lo que sucede, ya que no lo sé…

-Entonces no me pidas que me aleje de ella… Yo no cometeré el mismo error que tú, no la dejaré sola.

-¡Oz! Es que no escuchas el dolor de su corazón-alzó la voz el antiguo héroe como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El joven cerró sus ojos e intentó calmarse para que funcionara su conexión, cuando logró calmarse escuchó un ligero llanto acompañado de suspiros de una voz que solo le podía pertenecer a Alice, trató de comunicarse con ella pero era imposible, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una pequeña frase apenas audible.

"_Lo siento pero es la única forma"_

El chico abrió sus ojos tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando pero no había tal chica, era como si fuera otra de sus pesadillas aunque esta vez era completamente real. Alice estaba en peligro y para empeorar eso, su mejor amigo Gilbert también quería a Alice, es más él lo había gritado hace unos momentos.

-Oz no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso-se reprimió mentalmente –Debo concentrarme para encontrar una solución.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que Gilbert lo había empujado para evitar que algo lo golpeara, al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que lo que lo había atacado eran las cadenas de Alice.

-¡Alice detente!-gritó Sharon antes de ser golpeada por ella

-Sharon-san-gritó Break antes de evitar un golpe que iba directo a su estómago

Los tres jóvenes estaban bastantemente cansados para enfrentarse a otra cadena y más si esta era B-Rabbit, pero debían hacer algo. Break empezó a juntar su poder para volver a atacar pero su cuerpo estaba al límite y empezó a toser sangre como en otras ocasiones solo que esta era la peor que había tenido en su vida. Sharon a pesar del dolor que le dejó el golpe corrió a lado de su amigo y usó a Eques para que lo llevara a un lugar seguro.

-Alice tienes que reaccionar-gritó Sharon

La joven ni siquiera estaba transformada lo que hacía más difícil que la atacaran, sin embargo ella parecía dispuesta a destruirlos a todos, esta tomó a Sharon por las muñecas con sus cadenas y le puso su guadaña en el cuello, al verla de cerca Sharon se dio cuenta que daba miedo, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y de ellos se desprendía un brillo que les daba una apariencia más siniestra, aunque a pesar de su nueva apariencia Sharon no quería demostrarlo, es más ella quería recuperar a su hermanita, así que sin pensarlo la abrazó provocando que la guadaña la hiriera.

-Alice no hagas esto, tú no eres así-suplicó la chica.

Oz volvió a escuchar la misma frase _"Lo siento pero es la única forma"_

La cadena pareció controlarse un momento, de pronto empezó a gritar completamente desesperada y pareció que estaba discutiendo consigo misma, Sharon siguió hablando para calmarla pero esto pareció enfurecerla más y lanzó a la joven Rainsworth a unos metros lejos de la batalla que apenas comenzaba.

-No son rival para B-Rabbit-gritó con una voz desquiciada

-Coneja detente-gritó Gilbert

Cuando lo vio, las pupilas de la chica se dilataron dándole un aspecto más peligroso, ella se alejó de la chica, esta empezó a incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza no se lo permitió, Oz corrió a lado de su amiga, en ese momento Eques apareció llevándose a su dueña a la tan conocida mansión.

-Sharon-gritó Oz

-Oz cuidado-gritó su amigo

En ese momento ambos amigos quedaron atrapados con las cadenas de Alice y para empeorar las cosas aparecieron los Baskerville, primero fue Charlotte lista para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a detener la diversión; después aparecieron los demás. Todos estaban listos para atacar con sus cadenas, sin embargo la chica ya los esperaba ya que había sentido la presencia de sus cadenas unos minutos atrás.

-Pensé que nunca iban a llegar-murmuró la chica- Veo que Glen ya no está-gritó burlona

-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre del amo -contestó Charlotte bastante irritada

-¿O qué?

-O esto… Ataquen- ordenó

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó tan rápido que nadie lo asimiló por completo, los poderosos Baskerville yacían heridos de muerte por los poderes de Alice, ella con unos simples movimientos de su guadaña destruyó las cadenas, después prosiguió con los contratistas, ellos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero no eran rival para B-Rabbit, la chica utilizó un ataque que nunca antes había usado, unos pequeños cristales brotaron de sus manos y se dirigieron en contra de ellos, a pesar de todas sus habilidades todos estaban con las horas contadas.

-Esto no puede ser, no hay nadie que pueda vencernos

-Tonta, mírate estás cubierta de sangre y la vida se te escapa poco a poco, ni aunque volvieran al Abyss se salvarían-rió de manera lunática la Cadena- Con esto no hay rival para mí-sonrió orgullosa

-Alice-gritó Oz, este se quedó petrificado al ver como habían terminado los causantes de la tragedia de Sabrie.

-Débiles e inútiles, no me van a estorbar para que cumpla mi deseo-murmuró antes de darles el tiro de gracia

-Coneja, Oz ¿qué demonios?-dejó la frase sin terminar al ver los cuerpos deshechos de los que eran los Baskerville

-Jajaja ya vieron que lindos quedaron-empezó a reír su amiga.

-Alice tú…

-Yo los maté, no eran más que estorbos inútiles y aburridos, ni siquiera me hicieron sudar.

-Alice deja de hablar así… Parece que eres Alyss

-Cállate-dijo molesta antes de abofetear a su contratista- Tú no sabes cómo es ella, no lo entiendes- le recriminó-Nadie entiende mi dolor-sollozó- No te preocupes Oz, pronto todo estará bien-dijo con su voz normal y bajando la mirada.

-Sí Alice confío en ti-contestó temeroso de que haría su amiga.

De repente volvió a escuchar _"Lo siento pero es la única forma" _una ligera brisa lo cubrió dejándolo inmóvil y sin ningún control de su cuerpo. El joven empezó a temblar al ver a su amiga totalmente loca y todo por culpa de ese malnacido de Alexander. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse al desconocer lo que iba a suceder con Alice.

Gilbert había podido recuperarse por la horrible escena que había causado la chica, en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Raven parecía demasiado preocupado por algo, al voltearse para ver a su amo, se encontró cara a cara con Alice.

-Listo Gilbert-preguntó la chica

-¿Para?

-No es obvio, vamos a pelear

-Jamás pelearía contigo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces asesinaré a Oz. No recuerdas que pediste que me fuera, ahora tú puedes hacer eso realidad para siempre-rió mientras se transformaba.

-De acuerdo Alice-dijo mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

El chico liberó a su Cadena y se preparó para pelear con la chica que amaba, todo empezó con un simple duelo de miradas, ninguno se atrevía a atacar por lo que Gilbert empezó a sentirse calmado, tal vez el efecto había terminado, pero al levantar su mirada y ver a la Cadena entendió que si quería detener esta locura debía destruir el collar que le puso Alexander o matar a Alice.

-Lo siento-murmuró el chico

-No lo hagas-le contestó

La chica dirigió un ataque de cadenas para atrapar a Raven, pero este lo esquivó con demasiada facilidad. Ahora era el turno del chico, este empezó a lanzar ligeras llamas negras hacia la chica, con la esperanza de no herirla de gravedad, ella destruyó sus ataques con su guadaña. Usó otra vez el mismo ataque pero esta vez lo lanzó hacia Oz.

-Vamos Nightray dame tu mejor golpe o mato a tu amo

-Si lo haces tú regresarás al Abyss

-No lo creo, con este nuevo poder ya no necesito a un contratista fue por eso que el reloj empezó otra vez su recorrido.

-Por favor Alice no caigas en el juego de La Voluntad del Abyss, no comprendes que ella solo quiere destruirte

-No lo creo, es más con este poder podré destruirla-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos con orgullo.

-Entonces… Creo que esto es enserio ¿verdad?

-Atácame-ordenó

El joven dirigió su ataque pero esta vez fue al collar negro, cuando las llamas lo impactaron se regresaron dañando el pecho del joven.

-No te lo dije, la única forma de quitarme el collar es matándome-empezó a jugar con el pequeño accesorio-Gracias Alexander-pensó- Así que solo tienes un camino-espetó.

-No puedo lastimarte te lo prometí y yo no rompo mis promesas-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esas palabras atravesaron la burbuja en la que estaba Alice y la hicieron llorar ya que ella también había visto ese hermoso recuerdo, pero esta era su última oportunidad para salvarlos y no iba a desperdiciar el regalo de Alexander.

Ella cargó los mismos cristales que usó para atacar a los Baskerville, solo que esta vez iban dirigidos a Oz, su cuerpo y poderes empezaban a cansarla y por los ataques de Raven, él ya estaba en su máximo.

-Te daré una oportunidad. Dispárame al corazón y yo los dejo vivir, si no lo haces… Bueno ya viste a esa bola de inútiles.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a atacarse con fuerza; aunque sus sentimientos provocaban que no hirieran a su rival de forma letal. En eso Gilbert escuchó la voz de Jack, llorando y suplicando junto con Oz.

-Debes liberarla Gilbert-ordenó Jack-Ya no es la misma chica que conociste.

-Gil, debes hacer lo correcto. Recuerda que si quieres a una persona debes dejarla ir…

-Oz como supiste que yo…

-Lo gritaste tonto-sonrió- Ahora hazlo, todo estará bien no te preocupes

En ese momento Gilbert apuntó con su pistola y le dio un tiro directo en el estómago a Alice; pero ella ni se inmutó, el joven estaba completamente desesperado así que usó el ataque final de Raven para darle fin a la vida de Alice.

-Lo siento-sollozó

-No, lo siento yo-dijo la chica mientras regresaba a su forma humana y caía al cielo cubierta de sangre, sus ropas, su cara y su cabello, todo cubierto por ese color.

Oz volvió a moverse y corrió a lado de su mejor amigo, este sostenía a una moribunda Alice, ella tenía una horrible herida que cubría su estómago y parte de su pecho, al estar al lado de ella pudieron ver que solo tenía unos minutos de vida. Oz no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, la chica llevó su mano hacia la cara del rubio y le acomodó un mechón que le cubría los ojos, además de que usó su cadena para hacerle a Gilbert una profunda pero no tan grave cortada en su vieja cicatriz provocada por Oz hace tantos años.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con mucha rapidez y el charco que estaba debajo de ella estaba aumentando sin embargo una hermoso sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

-Alice quédate conmigo-suplicaba Gilbert- No te rindas… Yo lo siento

-Alice no te vayas por favor, aguanta… Aún tenemos tanto que vivir los tres juntos

-Oz… Gil…todo… estará bien-sonrió- La…mento no cumplir-empezó a toser sangre-La promesa

-No hables Alice te vas a poner bien, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien-dijo Oz

-Alice lo siento-sollozó el joven pelinegro, mientras unas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos dorados

-No lo hagas… Fue mi culpa-siguió tosiendo con más fuerza, un ligero hilo de sangre salía de sus labios

-Guarda tus fuerzas-empezó a temblar por el dolor-Sharon-chan te enviará al médico gracias a Eques

-No…tengo remedio… y lo sabes-dijo con tristeza.

-Te vas a recuperar, eres demasiado terca para morir Coneja

-Esta… vez no creo…salir de esta

-Lo vas a hacer-sollozó Gilbert

-Lo volvería-tose-a hacer otra vez… Por ustedes… por ti Gilbert-susurró agotada por la vida que iba perdiendo-Mi parte la cumplí Alyss

Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, ya era la hora de partir.

-No Alice, te vas a recuperar… Te amo-exclamó Gilbert

La chica ya no podía decir nada más, todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado junto con el dolor, solo ella había muerto dos veces solo que esta vez sí recordaría todos los momentos que vivió con sus amigos, aunque quería solo estar un momento más, ella también amaba a Gilbert y se lo quería decir antes de irse pero era demasiado tarde.

-No llores más por favor…Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y esta vez te gritaré que yo también te amo mi Cabeza de Algas-pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre y sentir que el collar se desvanecía de su cuello junto con su vida

-No te vayas-gritaron sus amigos destrozados por la muerte de su amiga, Alice.

En ese momento un portal negro apareció y empezó a jalar a la cadena, dejando como una última prueba de su vida un pequeño conejo negro.


	14. Adiós primera parte

Nota: No puedo creer que ya llegamos a más de 1000 visitas, pareciera ayer que empecé con este proyecto. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dan un poco de su tiempo para esta pequeña historia, además gracias por sus comentarios no saben la emoción que me causa el leer los reviews. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si pueden leer mis demás proyectos.

Gracias a todos y sin más que decir aquí el siguiente cap.

Capítulo 14: Adiós parte 1

-Alice… Noooooo-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Gilbert, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza el suelo donde aún estaba el charco de sangre hasta que sangraron sus manos

-Alice no nos dejes-suplicaba Oz

El joven Bezarius fue el primero en calmarse, tomó con mucho cuidado el peluche para después abrazar a su mejor amigo, este todavía seguía llorando.

-Gilbert… vamos a casa-murmuró con una voz hueca

-No… no podemos dejarla, sabes que le molesta estar sola

-Gilbert… ella ya no está-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Oz ¿por qué lo hizo?

-No lo sé-dijo abatido

-¡Estúpida Coneja!-gritó- No tenías que morir

Ambos jóvenes seguían tratando de calmarse y aceptar lo inevitable. Alice había muerto por el ataque de Raven. El cielo que había permanecido nublado todo este tiempo, empezó a aclararse dándole a la Capital un ambiente más alegre, es más parecía que había vuelto a ser aquella hermosa capital; sin embargo ningún cambio fue percibido por los amigos. Los dos permanecían estáticos, viendo el suelo que se había tragado a su amiga, hasta que una voz los llamaba, era nada más y nada menos que Vincent Nightray.

-Hermano ¿Qué pasó aquí? El sombrerero me llamó bastante alarmado además de que su estado estaba demasiado grave- el no recibir respuesta por ninguno de los dos lo preocupó.

Un grupo de personas se acercaron y vieron con horror que los cuerpos de los Baskerville empezaban a desaparecer en esferas doradas.

-Mami ¿qué sucede?-preguntó una niña

-No lo sé hijo… Sabrie parece haber dejado aquella horrible oscuridad en la que estaba atrapada.

La calma del lugar se vio interrumpida por los hombres de Pandora, los cuales empezaron a alejar a la multitud para poder verificar si todo estaba bien.

-Oz-kun-llamó Liam-Vengan por favor

Los jóvenes no respondían lo que causó inquietud, que había sucedido para dejar al heredero del alma del Héroe Jack Bezarius petrificado. Un grupo de médicos se les acercó a toda prisa para empezar su trabajo, pero al acercarse al joven rubio, este se desmayó y lo mismo sucedió con el joven Nightray. Todos los miembros de Pandora mantuvieron vigilancia para ver si realmente el caos y la oscuridad habían terminado con la muerte de los Baskerville; es más algunos demasiado optimistas llegaron a decir que tal vez el Abyss había sido destruido trayendo la tan ansiada paz.

Cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta que estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones de la mansión Rainsworth; Oz fue el primero en despertar, el ver que estaba en su cama empezó a desear que lo vivido no fuera más que una maldita pesadilla llamó a su amiga con las pocas fuerzas que había recobrado, pero al ver su pecho vacío reflejado en el espejo se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Por qué Alice?-exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos- Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar solo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió por culpa de la hermanita menor de Oz, Ada, la cual tenía unas ligeras ojeras, esta al ver a su hermano levantado y con lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzó sobre él cuidando de no lastimarlo, pero era tarde, su mejor amiga lo había lastimado de forma permanente.

-No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte-sollozó en los brazos de su hermana.

-Todo estará bien hermano

-No, sin ella ya no sé qué hacer

Su tío Oscar entró en ese momento para ver a su sobrino, este se quedó un momento en la puerta pero al ver que los intentos de calmarlo por parte de Ada no eran efectivos decidió entrar.

-Oz, debes seguir

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Alice no le hubiera gustado verte llorar de esa manera, y más si es por su culpa.

-La quiero aquí conmigo, quiero escuchar su voz, ver sus acciones… Ella no puede estar muerta

-No te mientas-dijo entregando aquel conejo- Ella está en un mejor lugar… Recuerda que debemos seguir sonriendo por todas aquellas personas que se han sacrificado por nosotros.

-Me dejan solo por favor-dijo bajando su mirada, antes de que salieran espetó- Tío ¿Gilbert cómo está?

-Todavía no despierta… pero ha estado llorando inconscientemente-murmuró antes de irse para que Ada no lo escuchara.

Los dos Bezarius salieron del cuarto, Oz apretó con fuerza el conejo mientras un dolor muy agudo atravesaba su corazón, se estaría muriendo, no lo sabía. Lo único que estaba en la mente del rubio, era su mejor amiga y el dolor que ella le había dejado con su partida. En ese momento entró Sharon con Break, este último apenas y podía caminar por las heridas que le había dejado Alice al igual que Sharon. Esta tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, él sabía que no había forma de ocultarlo ya que simplemente habían llegado sin ella.

-Oz-sama-sollozó antes de volver a llorar.

-Sharon yo-trató de explicar el rubio.

-Oz-kun es mejor que leas esto, es una carta de Alice para ti-comentó Break después de dejarle un sobre en sus manos.-A todos nos dejó una

-¿Podrían leer sus cartas?

-Sí, pero lo haré yo la señorita no está en condiciones.

-Lo haré-lo interrumpió con fuerza, después de aclararse la garganta leyó con voz decidida, aunque sus labios no dejaban de temblar.

"_Sharon-oneechan_

_Sé qué si estás leyendo esto, significa que no voy a poder seguir siendo tu hermanita por más tiempo, lamento mucho el tener que despedirme de ti, pero si te lo decía frente a frente ibas a convencerme de que no lo hiciera. Me importas demasiado así que, no me importa hacer este sacrificio._

_Te quiero mucho a pesar de que algunas veces puedes dar más miedo que yo, te volviste una hermana mayor ante mis ojos. También quiero agradecerte por todas las veces en las que hiciste que luciera hermosa, no sabes la alegría que me causaba verme al espejo y lucir como tu lucías. Algo que espero llevarme son tus gestos y todos los recuerdos que creamos juntas, aunque no puedas creerlo._

_A pesar de que intentaba esconderlo, una parte de mí se sentía querida y te admiraba por la fuerza y valentía que posees a pesar de que creías que no eres para nada así. También te quiero agradecer por aclarar mis dudas respecto al amor, no sabes las risas que me provocaban tus intentos por hacerme lucir más femenina o cuando aclarabas con cierta reserva las preguntas que te hacía._

_Sigue luchando, se feliz como lo has sido hasta ahora, no dejes que mi despedida provoque que dejes de ser esa chica genial y magnifica que eres._

_Tu hermanita menor _

_Alice_

_Posdata: Te cuidaré donde quiera que esté"_

-Eso es todo-dijo antes de empezar a llorar con más fuerza-Adjuntó una hoja del primer libro que le leí y un dibujo de ella con el vestido de la fiesta-esbozó una sonrisa triste al mostrar las hojas.

-Ahora tú Break –ordenó Oz

-Sí- empezó a leer con una voz que mostraba seriedad muy diferente a la que usaba siempre, mientras mostraba un dibujo que ella había hecho y unos caramelos de chocolate

"_Payaso:_

_Muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa, aunque no haya salido como lo planeamos, no sé qué cosas puedo decirte porque realmente siempre serás para mí eso, un Payaso, así que no sé cómo despedirme de ti. Así que te envío mis órdenes. _

_Lo primero es que siempre protejas a Sharon como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Segundo dejar de ser tan sorpresivo con tus apariciones. Tercero cuida que esos dos no se culpen por mi decisión. Cuarto, deja de comer tantos dulces o me alcanzarás muy pronto, y cuida de esa muñeca rara que tienes, va a ser la única persona que entienda tu raro sentido del humor. Pero sobre todo cuida que ninguno, ni siquiera tú pierdan sus sonrisas._

_Gracias por todo y espero que no te moleste que me haya comido tus dulces. No pierdas la costumbre de molestar al Cabeza de Algas, alguien debe hacerlo ya que no voy a estar aquí._

_Cuídate mucho y ya no te presiones con el uso de tu cadena. Se me olvidaba comentarte, gracias por salvarme la vida aquella ocasión al defenderme de Alexander, te dejé unos dulces junto a Emily como recompensa y para disculparme por no dejar que descubrieras la verdad detrás de Sabrie. Aunque con lo listo que eres, lo más seguro es que lo descubras._

_La persona más fuerte del mundo o sea yo Alice"_

-Es una estúpida-dijo Gilbert mientras sostenía aquella pulsera que había comprado Alice

-Gilbert-kun, que bueno que estás despierto-exclamó Break

El joven Nightray se puso a examinar a todos los presentes, su mirada delataba que había escuchado la carta, pero lo que más les preocupó a todos los presentes era como estuviera; después de todo él había sido el asesino de Alice.

-Gilbert… No fue tu culpa-murmuró Sharon

-Todo lo hizo Alice-kun-continuó Break- Recuerdas aquella vez que nos escuchaste platicar, bueno desde ese día ella tenía la intención de regresar al Abyss

-Cállate-gritó molesto- Yo fui el que mandó el ataque, por mi culpa ella-empezó a quebrarse su voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron otra vez.

-Será mejor que leas esto-le dijo Sharon antes de salir acompañada de Break-Es mejor que esto lo hagan solos.

El joven Bezarius abrazó con fuerza a su amigo ya que él era el único que podía entender el dolor que le provocaba la pérdida de su Coneja.

-Oz yo no quería hacerlo-comentó mientras su labio temblaba con fuerza.

-Lo sé-sonrió- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que la asesinarías pero al ver cómo iba cambiando tu actitud con ella, supe que nunca le harías daño.

-Temía por ti… No sabes lo mucho que te aprecio Oz, no quería volver a perderte. Esos 10 años sin ti habían sido horribles, y cuando regresaste me alegré pero al descubrir el pago de tu regreso… Perdí la cabeza, no quería que desaparecieras de nuevo así que me centré en mantenerme lejos de ella, pero se fue metiendo en mi cabeza y mi vida…

-Lo sé, pero también empezaste a quererla y eso causó que no supieras que hacer. No querías perder a ninguno de los dos

-Oz yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y cuando lo descubrí me di cuenta que tú también te habías enamorado de ella

-Lo sé, debió ser duro para ti vivir esto. Aunque yo lo lamento más… Me encerré en mi dolor que me bloqueé ante el dolor ajeno y no me di cuenta que mis acciones te lastimaban.

-Oz-dijo abrazando al muchacho, mientras ambos lloraban la pérdida de aquella chica que les llenó la vida por completo, con todas sus ocurrencias y gestos.

-¿Quieres que leamos nuestras cartas?-preguntó Oz

-Sí… No quiero decirle adiós… Al menos no solo-murmuró Gilbert con más lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas.

-Yo empiezo

"_Querido Sirviente:_


	15. Adiós segunda parte

Capítulo 15: Adiós segunda parte

El joven Bezarius empezó a desdoblar con mucho cuidado el sobre, sacó el contenido y se lo mostró a su mejor amigo. Era una carta y un pequeño dibujo de ella junto a él durmiendo a lado de la chimenea.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz empezó a quebrarse por el nudo que se formó en su garganta, decidido comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Sirviente"_

_Oz, si estás leyendo significa que mi plan para salvarte del Abyss funcionó, eso me alegra como no tienes idea. Así que te ordeno que no llores ni contradigas la decisión de tu Dueña, no olvides que siempre serás mi sirviente por lo tanto debes mantenerte fuerte y orgulloso._

_Sé muy bien que si hubieras vuelto a ese lugar te hubieras corrompido al igual que me pasó a mí, y no hubiera soportado el ver que cambiaras como yo, eres único Oz, jamás había conocido a alguien tan valiente y tan cabeza hueca. Trata de mantenerte a salvo por favor, disfruta de todas las cosas que la vida aguarda para ti._

_Te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar y esta vez sí cumpliré mi promesa; lamento no haber hecho lo mismo con la que te hice hace tanto tiempo._

_Sabes el día que te conocí me sentí como la persona más feliz del mundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había escuchado a mi corazón y este me había dado la mejor persona para ser mi sirviente. _

_Cuando te conocí, no puedo mentirte, solo buscaba salir de ahí pero tú me demostraste que no anhelabas mi poder, sino que querías ser mi amigo. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que me aceptaba como era y además quería protegerme, incluso de mí, alguien que no me dejaba sola a pesar de los problemas. Ese fuiste tú._

_Sin poder evitarlo me fui acercando más a ti y te empecé a querer, pero cuando supe que te podía perder debido al contrato, una parte de mí trató de encontrar una solución que me mantuviera a tu lado para seguir viviendo tantas aventuras como lo habíamos hecho hasta ese entonces. _

_Te volviste una persona indispensable para mí, dejaste de ser mi sirviente y te convertiste en una de las personas más valiosas para mí. Es más te volviste mi mejor amigo, sabía que podía encargarte mi vida y tú la protegerías sin importar nada. _

_Pero también me molestó que te quisiera ya que por culpa del nuevo vínculo que habíamos creado empecé a preocuparme por ti, como nunca lo había hecho antes por alguien que no fuera yo._

_Así que cuando descubrí que tenías miedo de regresar al Abyss, mi mente y corazón me ordenaron que buscara mantenerte a salvo sin importar el costa de mi elección. Perdóname por haber hecho esto, pero no podía lastimarte de esa manera. _

_Sabes te quiero hacer otra promesa… Siempre seremos amigos sin importar que no me veas, siempre te cuidaré y estaré contigo, en especial si hay carne cerca._

_Lamento no tener el valor para despedirme y decirte más cosas, pero no podría hacerlo si te volvía a ver, no te enojes conmigo ni menos con el Cabeza de Algas, él no tuvo nada que ver en mi decisión. Yo lo provoqué, no pierdas su amistad y cuídalos a todos._

_Gracias por todo pero en especial por las alegrías y momentos tan hermosos que me diste, son recuerdos que atesoraré siempre._

_Espero volver a verte. Sigue luchando hasta el final, ya verás que podrás descifrar todos los enigmas que te rodean_

_Adiós Oz _

_Te quiere Alice"_

El joven Bezarius no soportó más y empezó a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía, eso había sorprendido a Gilbert.

-Te lo prometo-murmuró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Todo va a estar bien ¿verdad Gil?

Gilbert no podía decir nada, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la cara moribunda de Alice, pero en especial sus ojos cuando él le lanzó su ataque. Intentó reaccionar para calmar a Oz pero su mente y corazón estaban en blanco.

-¿Vas a leer tu carta?-preguntó Oz más tranquilo.

El solo asintió, tosió un poco y comenzó a leer, con lágrimas surcando sus ojos dorados.

"_Cabeza de Algas_

_No te sientas mal por lo que tuviste que hacer, esto fue mi decisión y nadie más que yo tiene la culpa de esto. Aunque creo que estarás bien, al fin y al cabo me dijiste que ibas a proteger siempre a Oz, me alegra mucho saber eso y espero que lo hagas siempre._

_Sabes al principio no te soportaba para nada porque querías robarte a mi Sirviente. Sigue sin gustarme eso, debes de entender que siempre será de mi propiedad._

_Aunque a pesar de eso, no sé cómo lo lograste, pero empezaste a volverte alguien importante para mí con el paso del tiempo. Es más me empecé a preocuparme por ti, de que salieras herido o algo así en alguna misión, es más cuando volviste de la dimensión de Cheshire y te vi lleno de sangre quería llorar por lo estúpido que podías llegar a ser. Te ordeno que te cuides un poco más sin importar la situación._

_Otra cosa que deberías de saber es que, el día que fuiste y me consolaste por mi decisión mi corazón latió con fuerza y alegría por tus palabras, me demostraste que no solo eras una marioneta, eras alguien que podía decidir por sí mismo. Pero en ese momento terminaste de robarte mi corazón._

_La razón por la que escribo esto, no es solo para despedirme sino para explicarte la razón de esto._

_En primer lugar, no quería perder a Oz ni mucho menos perderte a ti, mis palabras de esa noche eran ciertas, no me importaba perder la vida si salvaba a las personas que amo. No podría vivir con eso, no sería egoísta, pero el verte ahí me hizo llorar como hace tiempo (lo hiciste antes, cuando éramos más pequeños), tú provocaste que no quisiera hacer mi parte del trato que hice con Alyss, al abrazarme entendí que no quería soltar tu mano ni mucho menos irme de tu lado._

_En fin en esta clase de situaciones, no lo piensas dos veces. Te juro que no intento ser la heroína de la historia, pero jamás dejaré que dañen a nadie valioso para mí y menos si eres tú. _

_El trato con Alyss, permitía que Oz se quedara a tu lado, como siempre quisiste, además de otorgarles el libre control sobre sus cadenas, pero el pago era nada más que mi vida, aunque esta debía ser tomada por la persona que más amara en el mundo, junto con un poco de sangre. Creo que ahora entenderás porque fuiste tú el que debía hacer esto._

_Pero si no lo entendiste, quiero decir que Te amo, eres la persona más importante para mí, aunque sé muy bien que no soy correspondida, me lo has demostrado tantas veces._

_Intenté borrar este sentimiento pero no podía, intenté romper el lazo que nos unía, fue mi error el crearlo pero no sabes lo mucho que agradezco el haberte conocido._

_Te digo adiós con el corazón roto__, no te sientas mal no es tu culpa el no corresponderme. Me llevaré este sentimiento a donde sea que vaya lo guardaré en mi alma para nunca perderlo, creo que será lo único que se mantendrá puro en ese lugar. Además cuidaré esta calidez que embarga mi pecho cada vez que te veo._

_Sabes es la primera vez que me siento de esta manera y estoy completamente segura de eso, aunque no tenga todos mis recuerdos. Espero poder conservar todos los recuerdos que vivimos juntos, sé que mi corazón los cuidará, te juro que nunca los voy a olvidar Gil. Pero no solo a ti, no te creas tan especial. Los recordaré a todos._

_Hay algo más que quiero decirte y es que no me importa este sacrificio mientras todos sean felices y vivan con esperanza. No te amargues más de lo que ya estás Cabeza de Algas. Espero que encuentres tus memorias y sepas quien eres en realidad, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que yo sé quién eres, tal vez debí decírtelo antes pero, apareces en varios de mis recuerdos, ahora sé porque te digo Cabeza de Algas. Espero que tú lo recuerdes algún día._

_Con esta despedida creo que una parte de mí se quedará con ustedes para siempre, aunque también otra muere sin ustedes._

_Quisiera estar contigo para siempre pero la vida no me lo permite, sigue cuidando a Oz como lo has hecho hasta ahora es lo único que te pido. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver mientras tanto vive y olvídate de tu pasado._

_Adiós Gil y cuídate mucho por favor._

_Alice Tu poderosa e inigualable Coneja"_

Gilbert sollozó con más fuerzas al saber la razón del sacrificio de Alice, aunque una parte de él brincaba de alegría al saber que era correspondido, pero esa parte estaba muriendo al saber que se lo había dicho demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos ya no podían derramar una lágrima más, estos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño dibujo y la pulsera de Alice. Se acercó para verlos mejor. El dibujo mostraba una Alice muy contenta bailando junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Los labios de Gil formaron una triste sonrisa, tomó la pulsera y la guardó en su bolsillo, comprendiendo el calor de esta y porque Alice quería obtenerla a toda costa.

-Sabes una parte de mí supo que ambos se querían, sobre todo después del ataque de Alexander-sonrió algo triste Oz.

-Yo la amo oz, pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser-espetó mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas con su manga.

-Lo lamento-susurró

-No, fue mi culpa. No pude protegerlos como debía

-Ella no quiere que nos estemos así, hay que sonreír y vivir bien…Se lo debemos-le contestó con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-sonrió con fuerza mientras su corazón lloraba y suplicaba el estar con su Alice-Te juro que voy a proteger a todos y ser feliz hasta el día que vuelva a estar contigo Estúpida Coneja.

Mientras una voz se preguntaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?


	16. ¿Te conocía?

**Nota:** _Perdón, no tengo excusa por haberme atrasado mucho. Lo siento, pero es que tuve un bloqueo además de que se me juntaron varias cosas para este fin de semana. Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo siento._

Capítulo 16:

Había una pequeña silueta que no dejaba de caer a través del Abyss, la cual a pesar de tener heridas de gravedad, en su rostro se podía ver la sonrisa más hermosa que podrías ver.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba con frecuencia, pero no había forma de llegar a la respuesta.

Después de un buen rato pudo tocar el suelo, al sentirse menos débil empezó a abrir sus ojos, procurando hacerlo lentamente para no llevarse alguna sorpresa.

-Oz, Gil, Sharon, Break… espero que estén bien-sonrió con tristeza- Estúpido Cabeza de Algas, porque me tenías que decir que me amabas cuando me estaba muriendo-gritó algo enojada.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos dispuestas a liberarse en cualquier momento, la pobre chica tenía demasiadas emociones que entender, primero su amor correspondido, lo cual la llenaba de felicidad, segundo que Gilbert se le confesara demasiado tarde para al menos haber disfrutado de algún momento juntos, tercero su temor al saber que volvía a estar sola, cuarto el volver al Abyss, quinto su segunda muerte y, por ultimo su inminente enfrentamiento con Alyss.

-Cuando quieras hermanita… te estaré esperando-gritó con fuerza; sin embargo cuando trató de respirar sintió la gravedad de sus heridas- Creí que con mi regreso al Abyss, el dolor se iría.

Intentó recuperar el aire con más calma, debido al horrible dolor que le provocaba el mínimo movimiento, pero con el paso del tiempo éste iba desapareciendo. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para levantarse, decidió revisar sus heridas. Se podía observar todavía algunas partes quemadas y laceradas por el ataque de Raven, además de algunos golpes y rasguños por la pelea con Alexander.

-Gracias Alexander-susurró al recordar la fuerza que le dio el collar.

-De nada Alice-susurró una voz masculina.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó alarmada

-Tranquila pequeña, soy yo-le respondió la voz, pero por la oscuridad no podía ubicarlo.

-Sal a donde pueda verte-ordenó, aun preparada para pelear a pesar de las heridas.

Se escucharon unos pasos, después se pudo observar a Alexander Baskerville el cual estaba en frente de Alice, sosteniendo el collar que la chica había tenido hace unos minutos u horas, ella lo desconocía.

El chico se acercó a ella con cuidado, pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida, es como si ante sus ojos estuviera un ángel o algo así.

-Maldita mi suerte Alice

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó algo más relajada pero sin bajar la guardia

-Siempre pierdo tu corazón-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste- Al menos pude ayudarte ¿no?

-Lamento no corresponderte… Alexander gracias por ayudarme con mi deseo-le sonrió la chica

-Es la primera vez que eres amable conmigo

-No lo creo

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque si siempre fui grosera contigo, como es que te enamoraste de mí

-No lo sé, fui algo tan raro. Ese día tu saliste corriendo y llorando, mientras Jack Bezarius salía tras de ti

-¿Eh?-la chica no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía, pero algo dentro de ella intentaba atrapar y entender aquellas palabras

-¿No lo recuerdas?

La chica movió su cabeza demostrando su ignorancia, pero aun así dejándole ver que su orgullo iba a intentar esconder ese hecho, aunque para alguien que ha visto todas las facetas de la chica, bueno, simplemente nada se le escapa.

-Bueno, éramos más jóvenes…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.**

Era un día nublado, en la torre de la Mansión se podía distinguir una pequeña silueta que parecía estar cantando y jugando con un peluche. La chica parecía estar disfrutando de su encierro, ya que su rostro esbozaba una tierna y brillante sonrisa.

En ese momento dos jóvenes mayores que ella y un pequeño niño un poco más joven llegaron al portal de aquella torre, ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la pequeña habitación.

-Alice-espetó la voz de Glen- Hoy te voy a presentar a alguien, ven niño.

De la espalda del joven rubio, se pudo observar un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, este cuando vio a Alice, le sonrió con cierta timidez, la chica después de saludar a Jack, le hizo caso al pequeño. Ella se acercó, lo miró detenidamente y se acercó con cuidado.

-Soy Alice ¿y tu nombre es?

-Soy… Ale… Alexa

-Vamos habla, no voy a morderte

-Alexander-susurró

-¿Qué?

-Alice, se llama Alexander y desde ahora él te va a cuidar

-Jack…Quieres decir que ya no volverás-dijo la joven algo triste

-No, es solo que

-¡Alice! Jack y yo vamos a irnos por un tiempo, hay cosas que arreglar

-No Jack, si tú no vienes… ella-la pequeña comenzó a temblar- Llévame contigo, o deja que sea Gil quien me cuide, él sabe qué hacer con ella

-Lo siento, pero hay cosas que arreglar

-No quiero estar con un desconocido-gritó la chica

-Ya basta Alice, son mis órdenes y si me entero que le hiciste algo a Alexander te castigaré

La chica trató de contestarle algo a Glen Baskerville; sin embargo todas sus fuerzas se habían ido, algo tenía aquel pequeño que le causaba un escalofrío. Ni siquiera Vincent le había provocado algo así. Intentó mirarlo pero el niño cambió su sonrisa por una cara llena de odio, la volvió a examinar evitando cualquier contacto con la chica, además el joven tomó al gato y lo empujó lejos de la chica.

-Cheshire-gritó alarmada al ver a su mascota lastimada, tal vez no fuera del todo de su agrado pero sino lo cuidaba ella podía lastimarla o a Gil.

-No quiero estar con ese monstruo-gritó con desdén el pequeño de ojos rojos- Ella traerá desdicha y muerte

-Cállate-gritó - Nadie puede llamarme monstruo, entendiste mocoso-le gritó enojada antes de salir corriendo.

El joven rubio corrió tras de ella con todas sus fuerzas pero no había manera de alcanzarla, cuando lo logró, la chica estaba llorando mientras sostenía con fuerza un pequeño listón morado, el rubio identificó aquel regalo.

-Es el de Gilbert ¿verdad?

La chica levantó su rostro aún rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas de hace un momento.

-Jack ¿Por qué?

-Porque no queremos que estés sola, no recuerdas que me dijiste eso.

-No eso no, ¿por qué soy un monstruo? –susurró con la voz rota

-Alice… la gente que dice eso, no son más que unos tontos que les asusta lo diferente… Alice tu relación con tu gemela, no es algo muy común y por lo tanto la gente no lo acepta con facilidad.

-Quiero que ella se vaya-gritó- LA ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS

-Alice, ella al igual que tú no tiene la culpa de nada-comentó el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

-Si ella no quisiera robar mi cuerpo para estar contigo siempre… Yo sería normal-sollozó

-Ya basta, estás actuando de una manera muy egoísta-la reprendió.

-Claro que no. Todos son egoístas, no yo, nunca me dejan ser feliz

-Alice no puedo creer que hagas todo este berrinche solo porque no quieres estar con Alexander

-Jack… Yo no quiero estar con ese niño-aceptó algo avergonzada

-Pequeña solo es un pequeño sacrificio

-No quiero estar con él

-Debes de aceptar tu lugar, Glen quiere lo mejor para ti y ese niño tal vez sea la llave que logre que te liberes de tu conexión.

-No me importa… además como se atreve a llamarme así

-Te suplico que entiendas todo esto. Glen y yo queremos encontrar la solución a tu problema, es por eso que nos vamos de viaje. Te prometo que encontraremos la solución.

-Está bien-murmuró la chica- Pero quiero que Gil esté conmigo cuando ese niño esté cuidándome.

-Esa es mi niña. Recuerda que no podemos hacer siempre lo que queremos, hay que aceptar las consecuencias de los nuestros actos.

En ese momento la hermana de la chica tomó el control de cuerpo, dispuesta a estar un momento con Jack.

-Jack-murmuró más relajada que antes

El rubio notó el cambio de actitud y dio por sentado que las chicas habían intercambiado de cuerpo.

-Dime…Alyss

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser valiente? o ¿aceptar el lugar que se me ha asignado?

-Pues-preció meditar la respuesta- Debes soportar las consecuencias, sean buenas o malas pero afrontarlas ya que tú lo decidiste-el joven vio la cara confundida de la chica- Lo entenderás cuando tengas que tomar una decisión más importante que aceptar estar un tiempo con Alexander.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de eso… bueno estuvimos juntos, aunque Gilbert no quería que estuvieras mucho tiempo conmigo

-Alexander… Estás loco, no entiendo nada de lo que me dijiste

-Bien-suspiró- Cuando te vi pude sentir el poder de Alyss, lo cual me asustó y me hizo decir todas esas cosas…Jack no fue el único que entendió la conexión entre la Voluntad del Abyss y tú

-Pero aun así…Yo no soy ningún monstruo

-Lo sé… bueno lo entendí con el tiempo que pasé junto a ti

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre fue grosera contigo, aunque sigo sin entender la razón de mi miedo cuanto estoy contigo

-Porque yo… ya era un contratista

-¿Qué?

-Siempre han existido las cadenas y éstas no dejaran de existir hasta que toda su maldad sea destruida

-Así que al ser contratista, además de mi conexión con Alyss provocaron que mi cuerpo reaccionara así.

-Exacto

-¿Pero por qué con los demás contratistas no?-preguntó dudosa de las palabras de su compañero.

-Porque mi cadena era el Jabberwocky. La única capaz de destruirte y a tu hermana-suspiró-Alice eso ya es del pasado, porque no disfrutas tu tiempo aquí conmigo

-Alexander, no me lo tomes a mal, pero si eres tan peligroso para mí, creo que no es bueno que estés a mi lado

-Por favor Alice, pídeme cualquier cosa pero no el estar lejos de ti-suplicó

-Tengo asuntos que terminar-concluyó cortante la chica

-Alice… Te amo

-Lo sé, y creo que tú sabes a quien amo

-A ese mocoso de Nightray ¿verdad?

-Sí-dijo con firmeza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de carmesí

-Él no te merece, jamás hizo nada que lo hiciera digno de ti… Yo sacrifiqué todo por ti

-Alexander-murmuró-Lo siento

-No, esta vez nada te alejará de mí

En ese momento Alice se sintió flotar y después sentir que se dormía. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había conocido a Oz, aquella antigua mansión.

-Demonios, quiero que esto se detenga ahora-gritó exasperada por los últimos momentos

-Cómo has cambiado pequeña-sonrió un joven de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas

-Jack…

-Sobre todo tu conexión con Alyss-sonrió-Se cumplió tu anhelo de estar lejos de aquella conexión.

La chica salió corriendo hacia los brazos de aquella persona; sin embargo todo ambiente de paz que le creaba Jack se disipó al escuchar la voz de Alexander.

-Jack, no permitiré que dañes mis planes-gritó mientras se preparaba para atacar

-Alice aléjate de él

-Pero Jack

-Él no te quiere ni nada parecido, de los Baskerville es el más demente y obsesionado con obtener el poder del Abyss

-Maldito-gritó con odio-Ella será mía

-Alice corre, y pase lo que pase no dejes que el robe tu poder

La chica comenzó a correr con todas sus debilitadas fuerzas, su corazón latía con miedo por Jack y por ella. Se tuvo que detener por la falta de aire en sus dañados pulmones, trató de descansar pero en ese momento Jack llegó bastante lastimado, pero al volver al verlo sus heridas ya habían desaparecido. La cabeza de Alexander era sostenida por el antiguo héroe junto con una espada igual de antigua, se limpió la sangre, acto seguido recitó algunas palabras que la chica no pudo identificar y el cuerpo de Alexander se destruyó por completo con la ayuda de unas llamas negras.

La chica estaba más que aturdida por todo lo que estaba viendo, es más no podía procesar las cosas que habían pasado haces unos momentos, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero la voz de Jack la volvió a calmar.

-Debes cuidarte y Alice mantente fuerte… Eres la única que puede evitar otra tragedia como la de hace 100 años-murmuró antes de desaparecer- Te quiero Alice


End file.
